Midnights Dawn
by Chrissiemusa
Summary: In an attempt to avoid mid-summer madness amongst the students, Miss Cackle agrees to host a Fire Festival, one that will be remembered for all the wrong reasons. "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes" - William Shakespeare.
1. Prevention Intention

AN: Hey everyone :) I know it's probably incredibly dumb of me to start writing a new multi-chap WW story when my other is not complete yet, but this idea has been nagging away at my brain for a long time and I finally got some time to write it down. Most of the inspiration for this story has come from William Shakespeare but there are a few other influences included in there as well.

This story takes place near the end of Mildred's second year at Cackles, one year after the events of The Heat Is On episode. All errors are mine. Enjoy.

* * *

**Midnights Dawn**

**By Chrissiemusa**

**I do NOT in any way, shape or form own the Worst Witch, it belongs to the amazing Jill Murphy and I am not making any money out of this fan-fiction.**

**Prologue**

"_Hell is empty and all the devils are here." - William Shakespeare_

**Chapter 1**

**Prevention Intention**

Constance lay on her bed after completing her rounds. Morgana crept slowly from her feet towards her hand and the Deputy scratched between her ears before running her hand down the cat's long and sleek body. The normally calm and therapeutic action had helped to calm her nerves in the past but not now. Something was wrong, and it was drilling into the back of her mind like an endless song lyric, replaying and replaying beyond the point of insanity where even envisioning pressing the stop button wouldn't fix it.

She didn't know what it was, the day had run smoothly and the usually notorious Mildred Hubble had actually managed to make a potion that worked properly. So what was it? She was famous for her abilities to detect when something was amiss or when there was something threatening the academy in the past but now she couldn't quite put her finger on it. And it unnerved her.

Morgana tilted her head to the right with wonder making Constance smile. "If only you could talk," she sighed. "Actually, it's probably better you can't…to stop you spilling my secrets." Morgana released a purr. She stood to attention before leaping off into the darkness as Constance pointed her fingers at the ancient book shelf across from her. A single volume, with not a speck of dust on it, floated her way and landed in her hands. She opened the cover before removing her bookmark and beginning to read though, the nagging feeling still drilling deeper and deeper.

* * *

The following morning in the staffroom proved a cheerful display. The summer's sun shone brightly through the windows, which were open to welcome the cool breeze from outside in. Davina twirled happily singing to herself while Imogen smiled and picked away at her fruit salad breakfast. Miss Cackle had her usual cup of tea and greeted both colleagues with a good-morning grin. Constance opened the door and entered, her bizarre sixth sense still pounding away.

"Good morning, Constance," Amelia smiled as the other two did the same.

"Good morning," she replied, before walking to the urn to have a small cup of customary black tea. Taking her black mug from the stand she turned the urns tap as the other staff members talked amongst themselves. "Oh how exciting!" Davina exclaimed. "The solstice is coming up!"

The cup Constance held dropped to the floor as hot water splashed and burnt her skin. Imogen moved to her side, turning off the hot water as Constance fought against the tears slowly trying to fill her vision. "Constance, take a seat," Amelia ushered, placing a hand on the Deputy's arm to guide her before Imogen removed their first aid kit from the cupboard and Davina began picking up the broken pieces of porcelain.

Amelia inspected the reddening skin as Imogen passed her a now wet cloth to dab against the area. "Amelia, it's fine, only first degree," Constance explained, having treated many a student for fire or water related burns during her class, usually caused by sloppy behaviour or a lack of attention to detail. The Headmistress continued to treat the area before Imogen prepared a gauze bandage and some Antibiotic ointment. She placed them on the table as Davina collected the final pieces and the bell rang.

"Imogen, can you let the second years into the potion laboratory?" Amelia asked and she nodded, briskly moving her way out the door with Davina prancing closely behind.

Placing the gauze over the wound Amelia began to wrap the damaged hand, earning at least one small eye twitch from the deputy who managed to hide the pain very well, as always. "Was it something to do with the Solstice?" Amelia asked and Constance seemed to snap back into the present.

"What?"

"Your sudden lack of attention, it happened when Davina mentioned the solstice." Constance didn't reply, and when Amelia secured the white material in place she removed her hand and stood to her feet. "Constance-"

"I'm fine Miss Cackle. I have a class to teach."

* * *

Mildred leant against her desk with a groan. "What's wrong Millie?" Maud asked, hoping to find out the cause of her friends sudden happiness deterioration.

"The exam coming up tomorrow, I tried to stay up last night to study but nothing was sinking in. It was like my brain was thinking of something else at the same time. I just know I'll fail."

"You'll be fine, besides, after class today we have a free period this afternoon?" Mildred's head bobbed up and down. "So we'll study really hard for it together." The door opened and Constance came striding in, the girls instantly noticing the bright white material wrapped around her right hand. It was difficult to miss, especially when in complete contrast to her usually black attire. But no one dared to put their hands up and ask what happened.

"Today girls will be your last chance to revise for tomorrow's examination. All of the ingredients and a list of possible potions that can be made from them are on your desk. Your task is to revise them and to memorise the other potions we have worked on previously this term. I will be here to answer any questions." The girls started bustling away, working together and igniting their cauldrons.

Mildred carefully looked between two particular ingredients, deciding which one was which before she looked up at the potion teacher, reading over what appeared to be another novel. She wondered how many books her teacher owned and what was behind the cover of this particular one. "Millie?" Maud intervened making her focus return. "Well, which one is it?"

"I-I'm not sure," she sighed. "Maud it's hopeless I just know I'm going to fail tomorrow."

"Well with that attitude you surely will," Constance spoke, leaning between the two and making Mildred's shoulders jump. "Miss H-Hardbroom. I was just-"

"Doubting your abilities and proclaiming your inevitable failure in the examination tomorrow, I know." Ethel smirked, looking over her shoulder for a moment. "Do you remember what I told you last year, before the Halloween celebration?" Just forcing the holiday title from her lips made her inwardly grimace but she didn't show it on her face. Mildred thought for a moment, twisting her plat with her fingers before realising what it was. "Confidence and control?" she nervously stammered.

"The keys to success," Hardbroom finished. "And are you showing either of these at the moment?" The timid student shook her head softly before replying.

"No, Miss. I guess I'm not."

"Well I think now could be a good time to start." Miss Hardbroom turned on her heel and walked to the front of the room. "As you all know girls, this is your final term until summer break and I know that you are all very excited and eager to return home that is not an excuse for slacking and frivolity. The school year is not over yet." They all mumbled a 'yes Miss Hardbroom' before the bell sounded and they all rushed for the door.

* * *

Miss Cackle sat at the staffroom table nibbling on a piece of cheesecake as Constance opened the door and stepped inside. "How is the hand, Constance?" She questioned, momentarily looking at the white piece of fabric.

"Its fine, Miss Cackle," she replied, striding in and taking a seat across from her headmistress. "But you know what time of year it is? It's the season of chaos; I don't think I need to remind you of what happened this time last year, when the girls behaviour became abysmal and completely unacceptable and your attempt to calm the situation down with that cordial challenge did little to fix the problem."

"Then what do you suggest we do Constance? You know as well as I do that when the year begins to draw to a close the girls become a little…"

"Out of control," Constance finished and the headmistress nodded slightly.

"Yes, but also full of excitement and spirit."

"A spirit that brought Mildred and Drusilla into a fight and sent three teachers flying through the Great Hall's roof; Miss Cackle last summer was a complete disaster."

"I wouldn't say a complete disaster," Amelia dismissed. "We did manage to bring Mildred Hubble and Ethel Hallow into a more team orientated environment." Hardbroom's raised eyebrow demanded more. "But I will admit that some things may have become a little more…out of control than we initially planned. But, Constance, what can we possibly do to prevent something similar from happening?"

"I KNOW!" An excited shriek from the supplies closet erupted before the doors flung open and Miss Bat, holding the latest issue of Witches Weekly, immerged with a grin as wide as her face. "A Fire Festival!"

"Miss Bat," Constance began. "I hardly think that giving the girls fire is something that will cool them down. If anything it will only make the situation worse!"

"No, we're not giving them fire," she laughed as Miss Drill entered the room, listening to the chanting teacher's explanation. "A Fire Festival is about celebrating the summer solstice. Up until the nineteenth century they were common place in countless countries around the world you know."

"What happened then?" Imogen asked.

"The celebrations just kind of died out a little, they are still celebrated but with less significance. But I did manage to attend one when I was in my twenties and travelling the globe on my broom. It was incredible Miss Cackle. There was a bonfire, dancing and beautiful music and an incredible feast!" she paused, clutching the article to her heart and sighing with happiness. "There were even rumours that witches used to use the Summer Solstice as a kind of way to communicate with higher beings of infinite power and ask for guidance. It was all false of course." Constance rolled her eyes. "Plus it was mentioned in here." She exhibited the two page spread by pulling it wide and pushing it towards Miss Cackle. "If anything it will give the girls something new to experience and allow them to use their energy towards something productive."

"I'm afraid that jumping around and whaling to the moon does not exactly scream productive to me." Constance snarled.

"Well I think it's a great idea," Imogen replied, taking a stand and placing her hands on her hips. "At the very least it would get the girls moving and getting some healthy exercise. It might tire them out a little and stop them from fighting one another."

"And, the best part of the Fire Festival," Davina gushed, taking a rose from the vase on the centre table and picking at the petals. "Is that we can assign a Flame Bearer, someone who has the honour of lighting the bonfire." Miss Cackle stood and thoughtfully walked to the window before peering outside at the girls giggling outside. "It might be a good way for them to release all that unused energy."

"Miss Cackle, with all due respect-"

"No, Constance," Amelia interrupted. "I think Davina has a point and, if handled well, it could be something that we could do on a regular basis." She turned to the eccentric witch who had finished plucking the defenceless flower to the stem and had started on another. "When does the Summer Solstice fall Davina?" She turned the paper upside down and inspected a date.

"On the twenty first of June that's just next week!" She squealed with delight. "That works out perfectly, a kind of mid-summer celebration to help the girl's release any of their untouched excitement from the half term holiday before the heavy end of year exams start!"

"It sounds wonderful," Miss Cackle smiled though Constance's arms had already folded over her chest in defence and her lips pursed with un-amusement. She didn't understand how fire could possibly cool down the girls tempers or make them more civil and, having the nagging feeling at the back of her head flaring up like a spider sense hadn't made it any easier for her to like the idea.

"It will just be for one night, Constance."

"The decision is yours to make, Miss Cackle," she spoke civilly. "But when it backfires, and I am sure it will, do not blame me." And with that she disappeared.

* * *

Mildred wiped the sweat from her brow before turning the page of her notebook and reading over the ingredients, trying to force them into her brain. But nothing was sticking. She groaned, closing the dusty volume as Maud chewed absent-mindedly on the end of her pencil. "It's hopeless, ridiculous even, how can HB give us a test in summer when it's so hot? It should be against the law."

"Here here," Enid joked. "I second that motion." The two laughed before Ethel turned in her chair and glared at the two. "Some of us are trying to study."

"And some of us are trying to have some fun," Enid retorted. "Relax will you, it's not like you could fail the test even if you did badly. Your dad would just write a check the academy's way."

"What did you say?" She asked, standing to her feet as Enid did the same.

"You heard me. I don't know why you even bother studying so much."

"I study because I want to do well," Ethel replied as she pulled Drusilla by the shirt to stand by her side. "Something you might like to try at one point or another and you can start by shutting up and keeping your nose out of others business."

"Oh yeah," Enid pushed making Mildred utter her name quietly to try and bring about some kind of peace. "Make me."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and please review**


	2. Magical Mastery

AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing :) I didn't expect to update this so soon but the creativity just keeps flowing, I hope it continues. All errors are mine. Special thanks goes to NCD :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Magical Mastery**

Constance rubbed her temples slowly with her fingers to try and remove the tension in her skull, though it was having no effect. It wasn't like anything she had felt before but it was slowly growing stronger and stronger, pulling her focus further and further away from the present and making her worry about things that were never really there. Usually the same pain meant trouble or danger was imminent but there hadn't been anything to substantiate its claim. Maybe Miss Bats Fire Festival idea, however trivial and mundane she found it to be, would actually do some good for the girls, allow them to release their energy and focus on their studies. She smiled ever so slightly at the very thought of her and Davina agreeing on something.

Suddenly the door burst inwards as Imogen's gaze met her own. "Miss Drill what have I said about-"

"There's a fight, in the outer grounds between Enid and Ethel." Constance didn't need to be told twice. She crossed her arms, inhaled a sharp breath and vanished.

* * *

"You better take back what you said about my father!" Ethel yelled, thrusting her hands forwards and releasing a bolt of energy Enid's way. She held her hands forward and muttered a charm to enable her shield but, by the time the final word passed her lips, the spell hit sending her flying to the cobblestone floor. Ethel smiled as Mildred stepped forwards. "You need to stop this!"

"Stay out of it Hubble Bubble or you'll be next." Ethel's attack released and sent Enid down a second time. "Not so tough now are you? You want to know why I'm better than you. Because I study hard, just because my father is chairman doesn't mean I get a free pass through life!"

"Yes it does!" Enid screeched, flinging her arms from her side and releasing a huge blast of white magic. Ethel closed her eyes, expecting to feel it burn her skin, for her back to hit the floor, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Miss Hardroom standing before her, her uninjured hand extended outwards, holding the white ball of light at bay.

Mildred's jaw physically dropped. Everyone knew that HB was powerful but had never seen it so clearly demonstrated before. Their audible gasps sounded when she curled her fingers over it, crushing the orb into nothing but mist.

"Ethel Hallow and Enid Nightshade!" She shrieked, "To Miss Cackle's office at once! And as for the rest of you who find this entertaining…" She turned to the observing pupils. "Tonight you will all go without dinner and will write five-hundred lines each 'solving arguments with magic is irresponsible but watching is pure stupidity.'"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom."

* * *

Mildred and Maud waited patiently for their friend to emerge from Miss Cackle's office. Fighting inside the Academy was a definitely not allowed and using magic to do so was even worse. There were so many repercussions and ways that the teachers could justify their decision by using the witches' code and knowing that Miss Hardbroom had entered with the two meant that Miss Cackle's good nature could be swayed.

"I'm worried," Mildred admitted to Maud who nodded her head. "Enid could be expelled for doing this."

"Ethel could as well," Drusilla spoke across from them. She had also been waiting eagerly with the two for a verdict.

"I don't think so," Mildred stated making Maud hope that it wouldn't spark another heated debate. "With her father being Chairman of the Board of Governors there is no way that Miss Cackle would expel her." She wanted to add that Ethel's little teacher's pet relationship with Miss Hardbroom guaranteed her safety too but she held her tongue and, just before Drusilla could reply, the door opened.

Both girls exited silently, neither one looking to the other as Ethel met with Drusilla and the two started for the dormitories. "What happened?" Mildred dared to ask.

"The usual, long speech about codes of conduct and the witches' code," her joke stopped with Mildred's glare. "Confinement for the next month in my room, I'm only allowed outside for meal times or classes. Miss Cackle said if I break the rules just once more then I'm out of here."

"What about Ethel?" Maud asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Same deal but she has to clean the potion laboratory and is only in her room for two weeks. She's nowhere near getting kicked out," Enid smirked slightly. "It only added to my previous point, no matter how much she stuffs up she'll be graduating at the end of it and that's that." She crossed her arms in true Miss Hardbroom tradition before looking at Maud who adjusted her glasses. She was waiting for one of them to back her up, to say that the hand she had been dealt with was cruel and unjustifiable considering what Ethel received in return. But neither of them followed, neither wanted to comment.

"Thanks for the back-up," she sighed, rolling her eyes and pivoting on her heel.

"Enid, we just…there's nothing we can do about it!" Mildred called after her quickly disappearing friend as Maud placed a hand on her forearm. "Come on, we better go and get some more study done for tomorrow."

"Oh great, I had almost forgotten about the test, Maud," Mildred sighed. "Why did you have to remind me?" Luckily Maud took her remarks with a smile rather than a retort and they both made haste for the library.

* * *

"Ethel Hallow!" Constance snapped; pacing up and down in front of Miss Cackle's desk as the Headmistress used an oversized fan to cool her face.

"Of all the girls in the academy to cause havoc it was Ethel Hallow? I expect it from Enid, but Ethel? What could have possessed her to do this."

"I am not sure, Miss Hardbroom, but from what the girls explained it looks like an argument that had become."

"Out of control," Hardbroom finished making Amelia wonder where this was leading, while secretly knowing the exact destination. "The girls are the ones out of control." She turned and walked to the fireplace before turning again and walking back towards the wall. "Standards, Headmistress, they are not being met and we need to tackle this issue head on. Higher standards, traditional values, what the academy has always done in the past should well and truly work now. We cannot let it carry on like this or, soon, we'll have every girl from the second year class in their rooms on solitary confinement."

"Constance," Amelia interjected, making the deputy stop and turn to face her. "We already have a solution."

"Not that silly Fire Festival, Amelia," she dismissed. "Do you really think that making a giant bonfire in the middle of the woods and getting the girls to sing and dance around it like apes is going to help control their behaviour?" Amelia didn't reply, she remained firm and Constance's mouth drooped a little. "You are really going ahead with this, aren't you?"

"It's a creative solution to our problem and, I feel, that Miss Bat might have a valid point."

Constance, however she wanted to deny it, had once thought that the idea may work but the display she had seen between Enid and Ethel just moments ago had removed what little confidence she had in the idea entirely. She started pacing again and Miss Cackle tracked her movements with her eyes before asking the question that had been playing on her mind since the morning's burn incident. "Constance, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer and Amelia silently cursed herself for expecting one to come, after all she was a woman of mystery who locked her emotions and feelings in a box behind walls of stone, guarded with high towers during the greatest wars. Archers surrounded her heart, firing at whoever dared to try and pry into her life. They were slaughtered at the spot or forced to retreat and ask no more. Then Constance stopped, turned to Amelia and opened her mouth, trying to force the words from her lips, to tell her about the feeling that was still prodding at the back of her mind but she didn't. Talking about a feeling with no substance, or evidence, to prove that it was for a valid reason seemed trivial and useless. She didn't need Miss Cackle fusing over her mental state or telling her to take time off because it could be just stress.

"I'm fine, Miss Cackle," she answered before sealing her lips and gritting her teeth. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to prepare for a potions examination tomorrow for the second years." Her arms crossed and she disappeared just in time for Miss Bat to open the door with her arms full of magazines, sheet music and ancient novels.

"Miss Cackle, I have a few ideas for the Festival," she spoke cheerfully before setting everything out on her desk.

The materials littered any available space on her desk and she was both surprised and alarmed when Fenella and Griselda walked through the door carrying two boxes full of more stuff. Letting out a sigh she took a hold of her cups handle and brought the warm tea to her lips. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

The following morning Mildred sat inside her usual seat in the potion laboratory, wondering what was on the other side of the white papers on her desk and whether she would be able to pass. Miss Hardbroom's gaze inspecting each student and making sure they looked to her did little to comfort the girl whose feet were shaking in her shoes.

"This is a two part examination," Constance began. "Firstly, you must answer the theoretical questions on the papers provided before locating the ingredients that you need on your benches, brew a levitation potion and use it on the black feathers with your partner." Mildred looked to Maud out of habit and her friend gave a reassuring smile that told her it would all be okay.

"You may start your test…" she paused, observed her students before placing her still bandaged hand on the hour glass timer and turning it over. "Now."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Stranger At The Gate

AN: Three chapters in a week so far, that has to be a new world record for me on this fandom. Thanks everyone who has read and reviewed so far and a special thanks to my friend NCD :) All errors are mine. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Stranger At The Gate**_

Leaves crushed beneath the black heels of a cloaked figures boots as they trekked through the dark and desolate forest surrounding Cackle's Academy. They had sworn in the past to never set foot on this ground or to seek the assistance of others in their plight, but all of that needed to be put aside for one night. With a brisk pace they marched, one foot after another, as owls hooted overhead and the moonlight bathed the forest, illuminating its dark corners and creating others where creatures hid. The Academy's walls were far in the distance to their right and they eyed off its refined formation with envy.

Smoke filled the already hot and sticky air as they reached their destination and stood at the door to an old and decrepit looking hut. Its chimney smoking away into the night quietly as laughs and muffled conversations broke through the wooden door and into their ears. They raised their hand and knocked three times, hearing their approach acknowledged behind as chairs scratched against the wooden floors within and the conversations quietened.

Then the door opened with a creak to reveal the face of the woman standing at the entrance. "Mistress Broomhead."

"Agatha," she replied, sauntering past the frozen witch with no resistance before removing the cloak and placing it over the arm of a nearby chair. "What do you think you are doing?" Agatha demanded, as the stern witch took a seat and the other two joined in on her suspicions.

"Yeah what are you doing?" Bindweed barked.

"And how dare you barge in," Coldstone added. Hecketty remained firm, unflinching. She lifted her gaze to look into Agatha's eyes.

"I am here to offer you a proposition." Betty and Millicent looked to each other and then to their leader. Hecketty motioned for them to take a seat and the three did, across from her, making it look like Broomhead was sitting at a board interview, though she held all the power.

"What proposition?"

"I have some unfinished business with Constance that needs taking care of," she explained, selecting her words carefully. "And, my attempts in the past alone have been unsuccessful. As have yours with overruling your sister Amelia as Headmistress." The witch looked to the table in shame. "We both know what we want; it's just a matter of joining our resources to get it."

"You mean teaming up?" Agatha asked and Hecketty nodded.

"If you want to call it that," she dismissed. "I have heard through the grapevine that the academy will be holding a celebration for the Summer Solstice next week - a bonfire ceremony."

"How do you know your information is right?" Coldstone questioned and Hecketty gave a knowing look.

"Because I gathered it myself," she replied coolly. "The students and staff will be leaving the academy's walls, giving us an opportunity to take it under control." Agatha seemed puzzled by the idea, her rage and hatred against Amelia was strong but she was always resolved to take over the academy herself. Though, she had to admit that her previous two defeats had left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"What would we get out of it?" She asked and the other two rubbed their hands in anticipation, already smirking to show their discoloured teeth.

"The Academy, all I am interested in is Constance, you can do what you see fit with the rest of the students and your sister." A wry smile spread itself across the witches face as the flames from the fireplace flickered and danced in her thick, round glasses.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hecketty smirked, leaning forward and holding her hand before the twin who took it firmly in her own.

* * *

Mildred sat inside the Great Hall nervously looking to the floor. Maud was next to her, cleaning her glasses against her school shirt as they all waited patiently for their teachers to arrive. The morning assembly, Mildred knew, had been called to specifically reiterate the schools rules and probably to tell them that, just like last year, they needed to keep their noses clean and try to remain level headed until the term finished. It sounded easy in theory but it was difficult in practice.

Mildred couldn't wait to get home, to watch TV, to be with her mum and dad, have hot showers in their cosy home and show them all the neat tricks she had learnt while studying. She couldn't wait to get on her broom and fly just for the hell of doing so and to start attending the drawing lessons her parents had paid for. She couldn't wait to be away from the academy's dark corridors with dank dungeons and a gloomy forest and home where she belonged, where Miss Hardbroom's supreme reign held no power.

But the term was far from over and their final examinations would be fast approaching which made the thought of going home a distant dream, a dream of a life that she once had. And that dream stopped as the back doors opened and Ethel and Enid walked into the Hall, closely followed by the teachers. Mildred offered Enid a smile but she didn't return it and instead focused her eyes to the front where Miss Cackle led the procession.

"Good morning girls," she greeted seriously, without the smile that usually played at the corners of her lips.

"Good morning Miss Cackle."

"As you are all well aware, yesterday we had a very serious incident occur which saw the breaking of many of our Academy's school rules, not just by those involved." The girls silence spoke volumes and only a few didn't divert their gaze. "This is unacceptable girls, our school rules clearly state that bullying, victimisation, and any form of physical, magical or verbal abuse on another student is completely unacceptable. Those who have been involved in the act have been punished." Enid could feel the looks of those behind trying to penetrate her skull. "But the vast majority of you were irresponsible with your decision to spectate rather than to intervene." She looked particularly to Mildred for a moment before looking to the rest of the group. "I know that you are all excited about your half-term holidays and are eager for this term to end so you can return home but that is no reason to carry on like this. Is that clear?"

"Yes Miss Cackle," they chorused.

"In light of recent events," she continued. "The staff and I have decided that perhaps it is time you used all of that inner energy on something productive and traditional." Mildred looked to Maud for an answer, and usually she did, but this time she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Miss Bat has aptly pointed out that the Summer Solstice is quickly approaching and that it has always been a tradition to celebrate the occasion with a Fire Festival." Smiles spread from one side of the room to the other, and Miss Cackle relinquished in their happiness, noticing that their attention was more captivated right now than they had been in any of her lessons. "Although the traditional part of the Festivals has died out in previous years we thought that, since the Academy has not celebrated this holiday before, it would be a good way to allow you a chance to relax before your final exams for the year." Mildred's mouth curved into a smile and Maud looked just as excited. Enid was the only one who didn't seem too happy about the arrangements. She sat with her arms crossed and was a pure mirror reflection of Miss Hardbroom who sat the same way, very unpleased.

"But it is not all fun and games," Miss Cackle beamed. "The staff and I will be selecting a Flame Bearer, a student who has the honour of lighting the official bonfire at the festival. So work hard and strive."

* * *

Miss Bat pranced through the corridors to her class as Mildred and the others followed with less enthusiasm. "The Flame Bearer," Maud noted, a little confused but also excited at the prospect. "Who do you think they'll pick?"

"I'd say miss clever clogs," Millie joked, Maud understanding that the highest honour usually went to Ethel Hallow. But considering her previous misdeeds it could have been open to anyone who behaved for a while. "But it might be you."

"Me?" Maud asked, surprised. "I don't think it will be me."

"Well it certainly won't be me," Mildred replied as Enid pushed past them both as if they were made of glass. "Enid!" She stopped and turned to face the two. "Please don't be mad with us. I know that things yesterday were a bit tense-"

"Every time that you need to be backed up haven't I been there for you?" She asked suddenly and it took a moment before it registered in her mind. She took the end of her plait and started twisting it between her fingers. "Yes."

"Then why is it when I need a little help neither of you decide to step up?"

"I tried," Mildred explained. "But you know that fighting is against the school rules and so is using magic."

"And when has that ever stopped you?" She asked with an inquisitive eyebrow. Millie didn't know how to reply so Maud decided to intervene.

"And how many times has your decision to use magic for selfish and trivial purposes gotten Millie into trouble?" This time Enid was speechless, she had to admit that her previous attempts to make things more interesting had put Mildred into the centre of strife. But she had told herself this was different.

"Girls!" Miss Bat called from the chanting classroom, waving them from the corridor and into the classroom. Enid turned to follow and Maud placed a hand on her best friends arm. "It will be okay, she'll get over it."

* * *

Miss Hardbroom was busy slicing through the second year exams with her red pen, circling wrong answers, underlining incorrect ingredients, adding comments where appropriate and a score in the top right hand corner, surrounded by a deep red circle. She was amazing to watch and Imogen had no idea how she was able to keep her thoughts in check as she worked from one test to the next seamlessly. She worked through all of it in ten minutes and still managed to find other work that needed grading.

Reading over the Witches Weekly that Davina had been memorising all morning she looked at the layout for the ceremony. It was quite spectacular, the flames rising to the sky as smoke bellowed to cover the stars. Dancing and singing, all the people in the photos looked so happy and carefree. She wondered whether the girls would react the same or if Miss Hardbroom would even droop her shoulders a little to dance. She doubted it would happen but there was always hope.

The door opened and saw the arrival of Davina, twirling around in circles with sparklers sizzling around her hair. One of the sparks flew onto the test Constance had been marking and she was quick to turn in her chair, point her spell fingers and make them disappear. Miss Bat stopped instantly and her arms dropped by her side before she walked to the supplies closet in silence and closed the door.

"Was that really necessary?" Imogen questioned and HB, looked over her shoulder.

"What do you think?"

Miss Cackle swept into the room with a beaming smile spread from ear to ear, her spells class had run smoothly for the first time since the girls had returned from their half-term break and they were more focused than ever before. The change was astounding and she couldn't believe how well the prospect of being ordained the ceremonies Flame Bearer had altered their behaviour for good.

"You seem pleased, Miss Cackle," Imogen noted, looking up from the magazine and noticing the spark of excitement in her eye.

"I am," she smiled. "Miss Bat's idea for the Fire Festival and the reward for the girls has been a roaring success."

"For now," Constance muttered quietly, though all of them hear the words loud and clear. Silence filled the room immediately before she turned in her chair and looked to her colleagues. "What? I am just stating a fact. We do not know what will happen after the ceremony is over or whether this Flame Bearer responsibility will be enough to get girls working hard for the week. What if we have this ceremony and nothing changes afterwards? We may have given the girls a chance to reenergise themselves for more havoc and misbehaviour."

"It will work!" Miss Bat resolved, stepping out of the cupboard with both doors wide open. "And you will be eating your words Constance Hardbroom!"

Constance closed her paper and placed the lid on her pen before standing to her feet, Amelia and Imogen watching with baited breath. To her credit Davina didn't budge; she looked up into the woman's dark brown eyes and kept herself strong.

"We will see."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading :)


	4. Internal Turmoil

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support :) Super special thanks go to DissectingPomegranates for playing idea ping-pong and to NCD :) This is the last week I have to work solidly on my writing *sobs* because its back to study. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out but hope its okay. As always please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Internal Turmoil**_

The day that had started so well and looked so bright, dimmed when Miss Hardbroom placed Mildred's test result on the table. She had her eyes closed at the time, not daring to look down and see what red mark she had cursed her with for this terms results, but she needed to see it all the same. Opening her eyes slowly she saw the red C, circled in the top corner with the word 'disappointing' written below. Of all the words she could have used to describe her test she had to choose 'disappointing'. There was only one thing that used to make her worry when she was a child and had done something wrong and it wasn't the punishment at the end of the act but her parents distant gazes as they said they were very disappointed in her. And it was here too, in red and white.

"How did you go?" Maud asked, leaning to her friend's right and peering at the mark. A C wasn't the worst mark the labelled worst witch had received in her two short years at the academy but it wasn't the best either. The bell rang as Miss Hardbroom shouted reminders about the homework she had assigned them and the girls all shuffled through the door.

Mildred held her paper in her hand as she walked sluggishly into the corridor with her bag over her shoulder. "I told you I'd fail."

"You didn't fail," Maud replied. "You passed; a C is still a pass. It could have been worse." She was trying to be encouraging, to bring a smile to her friend's dejected and disappointed face, but it was shut down the moment Ethel walked towards them and opened her mouth.

"Not by much," she scoffed, happily flashing her A like it was a police badge and standing with Drusilla beside her. "With results like that it's obvious who Miss Hardbroom will choose to be the Fire Bearer at the Festival. And it won't be you."

"It will be someone capable like Ethel," Drusilla returned, like a trained dog that's sole purpose was to protect its owner.

"After all," the insufferable Hallow continued as Enid passed behind, pausing for just a moment, long enough to make eye contact with Maud and Mildred, before leaving. Both girls had expected her to say something to back them up, some witty remark to end the conversation and tell the two biggest irritations in Mildred's life to take a hike. But she didn't and now Mildred was the one who felt disappointed, in more than just herself.

"You know it's not all about grades," Maud defied. "It's about having the right attitude and your little argument with Enid didn't show that, did it?"

"Don't act like I attacked her, she was the one who started it," she smiled. "And I am sure that this will make up for it." The papers came so close to Mildred's face she was afraid that she'd go blind and quickly she took a hold of her nemesis' hand and pushed it away from her.

"Ouch," Ethel shrieked, overdramatically as the trademark sound of high heel boots echoed behind Mildred's head. "Miss Hardbroom," she cried, holding her wrist as Mildred rolled her eyes. "Did you see what just happened?"

"Yes…" she answered curtly and noticed how Mildred's back muscles involuntarily tensed in preparation for another verbal lashing from her potion mistress, "if you mean your far from humble approach to receiving a high achievement and parading it about in another students face?" Ethel's mouth dropped while Mildred's curled into a smile.

"The only thing worse than arrogance, Miss Hallow, is self glorification and spinning the truth." It felt a little odd for the deputy headmistress. She reprimanded students so easily for lying when she did the very same thing every day of her life, whether it was a little white lie of 'I'm fine' to appease Miss Cackle's worried eyes or withholding her past to protect others. But her purposes were never to harm another being. She wanted to protect them from the darkest corners of her past and to save herself from having to relieve those memories through the pity and sorrow written in the eyes of whoever learnt the truth. "Mildred's reaction, in my opinion, is entirely understandable."

The girls had remained silent and the slow thud as the back of her skull flared up once again and she tried to will it away by closing her eyes for a moment. Ethel noticed it instantly, after all, Constance Hardbroom didn't show weakness, she didn't faulter, her gaze never deterred from its target. "To your room, Ethel…now," she commanded, opening her eyes as she did so and the girl left without another word.

* * *

Ethel slammed the door to her room before sitting on the bed with a scowl. She hated solitary confinement and being locked up inside while Mildred Hubble was still prowling the corridors. She hated that girl with every fibre of her being. It didn't seem to matter how many times she had tried to get her expelled, to get her into trouble, it had always backfired in one way or another. She wanted her gone and if Hubble Bubble had been right and she was no longer in the running for the Flame Bearer's honour then there was no way in hell that she was going to let Mildred get the opportunity.

She was sure that Miss Hardbroom would never allow it, but with Miss Cackle making the final decision and her usual kind nature towards her hopeless nemesis she couldn't be sure. The latch on her door lifted as the door swung open. "I hate that Hubble," she sneered her hands balled into fists.

"But there's nothing we can do about it," Drusilla reasoned, understanding that Miss Hardbroom's comments would have cut deep. After all no one really knew just how hard she had worked, how much she studied, the kind of expectations that were placed on her shoulders in order to keep the Hallow name written in gold. She had to achieve the best, be the best, and destroy anyone who got in her path but Mildred had no expectations. She was from a non-witch background, no lineage, no one who went before her to live up to. Enid's comments about the Hallow name being a free ticket for fortune and prosperity was only just the start, but the combination of the warmer weather, Miss Hardbroom's observations, her confinement and Mildred's ability to escape from her grasp once again had all driven her into a state Drusilla had never seen before. "We've tried to get her kicked out before and it didn't work."

"It will this time," Ethel turned, standing to her feet.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something to deal with Hubble and her silly little blockade, Maud. We'll take out two birds with one stone."

"But-how?" Drusilla questioned. "You've been confined to your room."

"Exactly, that's why I need your help," she smirked, her plan spiralling out of control and mind ablaze with endless possibilities. She could already see Mildred being kicked out of Walkers Gate and into the dust. She sauntered over to her night table and opened a book, retrieving something from within the cover. "Come and see me after HB does her rounds tonight, I have a plan, and memorise this." Drusilla took the folded paper in her hands before unfolding it and reading the contents. "But why do I need this?"

"You have so little faith, Drusilla."

"What if I get in trouble," she debated. "I'll lose my chance to be the Flame Bearer if I get caught." Ethel shook her head, walking away and taking a seat on the creaky old bed once more, staring at the wooden floor below. "Drusilla forget that stupid festival thing, it's only going to happen once and this is bigger than that. If we do this right no more Hubble for good."

Her red headed friend read over the paper again, two more times after that mouthing the words quietly to herself before looking back at Ethel and nodding her head.

* * *

Constance rounded the corner with her third year homework essays in hand, heading to the staffroom to begin the task of marking them through her lunch break before teaching the fourth years later that afternoon. The decision of Flame Bearer was due at the end of the week and she was happy to see that the students, although not exactly excited about the extra homework assignments, hadn't complained as much as they usually did. The prospect of being the leader for one nights worth of ceremony was highly strived for by all and Miss Hardbroom decided to use the opportunity to her advantage. If a student wanted her vote she'd have to work for it.

Reaching for the staffroom handle her right hand uncharacteristically shook as a chill, as cold as ice water, dripped down her spine, making her drop the essays to the floor as she steadied herself against the door. Closing her eyes when the pain in her skull intensified.

"Constance," Miss Cackle sighed, moving to her aid. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied as the sudden surge eased to a dull roar. Bending down she picked up Fenella Feverfew's handwritten essay before Amelia picked another from the stone below. "You're not fine," she noted and the potion mistress remained silent, before straightening the pile and standing to her feet again. She placed her hand on the door only for Amelia to stop her.

"Tell me, what's going on?" Her eyes begged for an answer that she just couldn't give and for something that she herself had never fully understood. Her usual sixth sense had only activated itself whenever danger was imminent, it had allowed her the ability to identify the moment the girls were stepping out of line in order to stop their shenanigans. But now it was becoming a hindrance, flaring up in times of normality rather than stress. "Constance."

"I have marking-"

"I don't care," Amelia snapped, making Constance's eyes widen in surprise slightly. "Whatever you're marking can wait, something isn't right and I want to know what it is." Constance bit on her back teeth before parting her lips when a scream echoed from beyond the door. Miss Cackle pushed it open to see Davina hugging something with glee.

"What on earth-"

"It's the torch for the festival," Imogen interrupted, joining Constance's eye roll. After all it was just a long silver horn covered in ancient inscriptions that Imogen couldn't even begin to decipher. It wasn't something luxurious or gold, or something worth so much affection.

"It's beautiful! Perfect! Oh I can't wait until she's lit and sailing through the night."

"Yes," Constance spun on her heel and exited the room as quickly as her feet could carry her, robbing Amelia time to react to her sudden departure. She watched her deputy disappear down the corridor longingly before closing the door. "Something wrong, Amelia?" Imogen asked as the Headmistress took a seat inside a nearby chair and used a fan to cool her face, her eyes distantly looking to the hot water urn, remembering her colleague's peculiar behaviour. She had known Constance longer than she could remember and day after day, year after year, she had always been defensive, perfect, straight backed and seemingly unstoppable. Everything she said or did had purpose, nothing was out of place, but these little attention deficits that Amelia had seen firsthand all screamed for help. And she was going to give it, whether Constance wanted it or not.

Imogen's head tilted to her left inquisitively. "Amelia?"

"What?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," she sighed, getting to her feet and walking out the staffroom door, scolding herself for using the exact same word that she had reprimanded Constance for just moments ago.

* * *

Drusilla kept her eyes closed as the door swung open and the familiar glow of Miss Hardbroom's lantern illuminated her face. She remained asleep, breathing regularly, hoping to fool the deputy who closed the door and started down the walk way, her boots clicking as she went. Carefully flinging off her sheets she took the piece of paper into her hands and read it over another three times, checking that she had the pronunciation correct before carefully exiting her room and walking through the dark corridor to Ethel's room and opening the door.

"Have you memorised it?" Ethel asked and she nodded before the paper was snatched from her hand. "What are you going to do with it?"

"We'll need it later," she explained simply. "Now, listen carefully."


	5. The Flame Bearer

**AN: Funny, isn't it? The semester is approaching and yet the day before I start the creativity starts to flow *throws hands into air* why can't this happen earlier! Special thanks are needed for DissectingPomegranates and NCD for providing inspiration and the odd idea or two :) thanks for the support everyone, all errors are mine, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**The Flame Bearer**_

Fixing her hair in its customary bun, Constance made sure not a strand was out of place before taking her belt of keys from a hook to her right. She arranged them delicately over her silk clad waist, each one quietly jangling as Morgana leaped onto the bed and purred for attention. Turning with a smile Constance obliged by scratching behind her ears and running her fingers through the cats fur. "I suppose I better make an appearance," she sighed before pointing her fingers at her best friend's food bowls and conjuring some breakfast to tide her over for the day. Morgana happily leapt to the floor and started nibbling away before Constance crossed her arms and disappeared.

Miss Bat endlessly twirled through the staffroom like a hurricane over dry land. Pieces of paper and preparation materials floated about her wherever she went as she mumbled to herself about what she needed to have prepared and what she didn't have. Imogen stood off to the side, watching her fumble when Amelia opened the door and walked inside. "What's going on?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"I think she's a little nervous," Imogen answered. "I tried to get a cup of tea and she nearly bit my head off." Nodding with understanding Miss Cackle walked behind the witch and placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her back quiver as she turned purposely. "Hello Headmistress, sorry I can't chat I have a lot to organise."

"That would be a change," Miss Hardbroom's voice beckoned as she appeared next to the door. Amelia went to say something but Davina continued her quiet mutterings. She would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't nearly bowled over by the eccentric witch. "Miss Bat, calm down, I'm sure that you've done everything."

"But we are only three days away Miss Cackle!" She panicked, her eyes darting from side to side like a distressed fly that was trying to find its way out of a window but ended up hitting the glass and giving itself concussion. "I still have preparations to do and practices to complete-"

"Exactly," Constance spoke, walking to the urn and beginning to fill her cup with her usual stillness. Davina's stuttering stopped. "Which is why we should decide who the Flame Bearer will be, so you can get them to practice…whatever it is they need to and the rest of us can move on." As Constance took a seat Amelia ushered Miss Bat to another while Imogen took the seat by the window, enjoying the cool breeze against the back of her neck.

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" Miss Cackle questioned as Constance took a small sip of her tea, waiting for another staff member to speak. They didn't so she returned the cup to the table. "I'd suggest Ethel Hallow if it weren't for her recent misdemeanours."

"What about Fenella or Griselda?" Davina asked with a smile that disappeared the moment she met Miss Hardbroom's risen eyebrow. "What's wrong with the suggestion, those two girls have worked just as hard as the others have. Why shouldn't they be rewarded?" Imogen asked, looking to Amelia who had started writing a list. She scratched out Ethel and looked to Constance for another suggestion but nothing came. "What about Sybil Hallow?" Amelia started to write the name down when Constance spoke once more.

"I don't think that would work; all the extra responsibility and her easily frayed nerves, not a good mix." However Amelia wished to disagree she found it impossible not to, so she crossed the name off the list.

"Who do you suggest then?" Imogen asked, crossing her arms angrily.

"Ruby Cherrytree, she hasn't been in trouble and isn't a ball of tears under pressure."

"I'd like to add Mildred to the list," Amelia explained though when Constance opened her mouth to protest she stopped her. "She has been working harder over the last few months and I know her grades are not exactly the best but maybe a reward is what she needs."

"Clarice Crow is my choice," Imogen replied. "I think she deserves it."

"Maud does too," Davina added. "With all her hard work inside my chanting class and she's been doing well in her subjects." Constance bit back her remark. Honestly she had nothing against Maud's attitude or work ethic but believed that her decision to be Mildred's best friend wasn't going to do her any favours at the academy or when she graduated. Not that she liked Ethel's lack of humility either. If only Ethel's academic prowess and Maud's humble nature were inside the same girl, she supposed she'd have a perfect student. But even she had to admit that no one could be perfect, no matter how hard they tried.

"Well that gives us…" Amelia counted down with the tip of her pencil, "six nominations." Imogen leant back, expecting Miss Hardbroom to make the final decision and give it to Ruby or Maud though she hadn't said a word which made her eyes momentarily flick towards hers.

"How are we going to decide?" Davina asked, much calmer than before as she lifted another rose from the vase on the table and nervously picked the petals away from the stem. One, after another, each petal separated and Amelia seemed mesmerised by the action when… "I've got it!" She announced excitedly. "We'll draw the winner; all of the girls who we've nominated deserve a chance so why not let lady luck pick." Carefully she spelled the paper so it separated the names into six separate slips that folded themselves evenly. She walked to the other side of the room before taking a glass bowl into her hands and sweeping them inside, tossing them around like a salad.

Though Constance knew that choosing a student at random wasn't the best idea she allowed Miss Cackle to do as she pleased, after all, she had already proclaimed to the others that the festival was doomed to failure, so why should she have more input than necessary. Unlike the Halloween presentation she had decided to step back and allow Davina her chance to shine, knowing full well that there was going to be some kind of consequence, the eccentric witch was a master at creating mayhem and havoc where ever she went. Though she was adamant that she would prove the potion mistress wrong Constance knew she would win, she always did.

* * *

Enid Nightshade was in a panic, she rushed around her room, pulling out draws, frantically searching through her belongings one by one for the item she desired. She had turned out all her uniforms, checked every pocket, every vacant or cluttered space over and over again and yet she still hadn't found it. Folding her arms she surveyed the room again as Teaser remained under the bed, hidden and a little frightened of his owner's mysterious antics. 'Where the hell is it?' she asked thoughtfully, going through a list of pupils that she had shown it to. She knew that she had put it in her usual location, hidden at the back of the bottom draw, away from anyone's prying eyes and the only one who she recalled had seen where she hid it was…Mildred.

Moving with anger and suspicion in each step, she bolted out of her room's threshold, not even bothering to close the door, before entering Mildred's room and starting her search, ignoring Tabby's incessant purring or Winky, Blinky and Nod's screeches of warning in the corner.

Mildred walked to her room hoping to retrieve her spell book for Miss Cackle's class. But what she saw when she opened her door was something even the words 'unexpected' could not define. Her books had been thrown carelessly, her draws open or empty, their contents spilt onto the floor boards, bed sheets had been pulled and her mattress was lopsided on its fragile and ancient frame.

"Looking for something?" Mildred turned and saw Enid standing in the hallway, dangling a leather necklace on her index finger. It swayed from side to side like a hypnotist's pendant and for a moment Mildred was caught in its spell.

"What?"

"Don't act dumb Hubble, my necklace goes missing, it ends up in your room, it can't be just some kind of coincidence."

"I didn't take it if that's what you are trying to say."

"I'm not trying to say anything," Enid retorted. "I'm just stating a fact."

"Well you're facts are wrong." Mildred's voice receded to a low growl. "And you should get them straightened out." She turned to enter her bedroom and find her book when Enid took a firm grasp of her hand to stop her.

"Enid let go of me."

"Why? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm warning you," Mildred pressed, sincerely hoping that she wouldn't have to do anything she'd later regret. But Enid hadn't moved. She was too busy testing her patience, seeing how hard she could push. "Just admit that you took it."

"But I didn't take it."

"Yeah," Enid laughed. "You did, unless you have short term memory loss or something, come on just admit it, you took it!"

"No I didn't!"

"What on earth is going on here?" The unmistakable magical shout of Miss Hardbroom echoed before she physically appeared. "To Miss Cackle's office-"

"But Miss I haven't-" Mildred interrupted.

"NOW!"

* * *

"Well I must say I am deeply disappointed in you Mildred. You have been working so hard these last few months and last few weeks to improve your results but theft, in all forms, is not accepted at the school." She looked to Enid. "Though, the way that you invaded Mildred's room rather than bringing the missing item to our attention is also alarming." Her eyes dipped to the floor. She wondered whether she would miss the Festival all together or be on the next bus home.

"Enid, you're already on thin ice. Breaking into another student's room and trashing their belongings-" she opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted swiftly "regardless of your intentions is unacceptable." Constance closed her eyes momentarily before forcing them open again, the pain at the back of her head now working its way to the front. She partially hoped that she would bar Enid from the festival, giving her a reason to stay at the academy rather than to venture into the middle of the woods for something more ridiculous than Miss Bat's usual displays. But Amelia wouldn't be that kind and she was too stubborn to admit that there were other reasons for her dislike of the chanting teachers Fire Festival, the throbbing pain in her skull being one.

"However, I have decided that instead of extending your room confinement you will help Mrs Tapioca downstairs to clean the dishes from tonight's meal while Mildred will clean the potion laboratory under Miss Hardbroom's supervision. Both are to be done without magic, is that clear?"

"Yes Miss Cackle."

"Enid, you may leave." She turned around but still managed to glare at her friend before exiting and closing the door. "Mildred, as an additional punishment you will be exempt from the Flame Bearer privilege."

"And I suggest," Constance interrupted. "That you and Enid stay clear of each other until the festivities are over, is that understood?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom; sorry Miss Cackle."

* * *

Ethel and Drusilla stood in the corridor, eyes occasionally flickering towards the Headmistresses office door. "They've been in there for a while, what do you think is happening?" Drusilla questioned.

"What we want to." The door creaked open and Enid stumbled out before trudging to her room with her arms crossed and her jaw clenched. Ethel's lips curled into a sly grin. "See, nothing to worry about, everything is going according to plan."

"Girls," Miss Bat called, rushing towards the two. "Don't just stand around, we have a lot to organise for this afternoons announcement. Ethel, can I get you to retrieve the glass bowl from Miss Cackle's office and bring it to the Great Hall while you, Drusilla, help me set up the chairs."

"Of course, Miss Bat," Ethel smiled before hurrying to the door, hoping to catch the end of their previous conversation but almost ending up with the door in her face. She stumbled backwards to miss it as Mildred walked out looking less than sympathetic. She was about to yell at her for not watching where she was going when she saw the two members of staff staring at her. "Well?"

"Miss Bat told me to retrieve something from you, Miss Cackle. A glass bowl?" Constance placed her hand inside the bowl and removed one singular slip before checking the name. She scrunched it in her hand before bringing it to the girl and closing the door. 'Phase one complete.'

Drusilla set another chair on the floor as Mr Blossom hung streamers from the ceiling, precariously balancing on the very top run as Miss Bat told him to move it up or down, left or right. She mindlessly watched for a moment before feeling something touch her arm and she turned, seeing the glass bowl with five slips in it. "Ethel?"

"It's time for Phase two." Drusilla nodded before placing her hands around the glass as Ethel started the spell; their hands both glowed orange as the paper within shook.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Davina asked; twirling to their location just as both girls stopped concentrating. She plucked the bowl from Ethel's grasp and placed it onto a table on stage, ready and waiting for the assembly to begin.

* * *

The corridors exploded with girls from their classes, all eagerly rushing into the Great Hall to see what the teachers had decided. With Ethel rumoured to be out of the running they all had positive hopes that they would be bestowed the honour. But among the girls running rapidly through the corridors with Miss Hardbroom screeching them to a halt were two who were not as eager.

Enid's shoes shuffled against the ground and she barely looked up when she found her seat. Mildred's drawn expression resembled the same disappointed emotions. It didn't matter to her anymore; whoever got the title no doubt deserved it more than she, though she had done absolutely nothing wrong. She had no idea who had planted the necklace in her room but was sure that Ethel had something to do with it.

Maud took her seat. "Cheer up, Mil; at least it can't be Ethel."

"Yeah," she sighed as the teachers paraded onto the stage.

"Silence!" Constance ordered and it fell over the group in an instant.

"Good afternoon girls."

"Good afternoon, Miss Cackle," they chorused.

"I would like to start by congratulating the majority of you who have been working diligently in your studies and who have been obeying the school rules." Mildred, Ethel and Enid could feel her particular disappointment thrust upon them. "My colleagues and I have nominated the students that we feel are most deserving of the Flame Bearer honour and we have placed their names into this glass bowl. So, let's not keep you in suspense any longer. The Fire Festivals ceremonial honour goes to…" Miss Cackle placed her right hand into the bowl before unfolding it in her fingers.

"Maud Moonshine!"


	6. The Fire Festival

**AN: This chapter would not be possible without the fantastic ping-pong sessions Dissecting Pomegranates had with me :) *awards gold medal* and thanks go to NCD for her kind review last chapter! All errors are mine and I have tried to keep them to a minimum, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Fire Festival**

Mildred rinsed another mini-cauldron in her supplied basin of water before emptying its contents and drying it with a towel. Her supervisor for the evening, Miss Hardbroom, sat straight backed behind her desk, holding another novel between her thin fingers. Millie watched her form teacher turn another page, her third in the past two minutes. It made the young girl wonder just how thick the book actually was, for her teacher to glide through it so seamlessly and so quickly. "Miss Hardbroom."

"Yes," she replied curtly, her eyes still focused on her page.

"May I ask what you are reading?"

"No," she answered. "Don't you think your focus should be on finishing those cauldrons?" Mildred nodded her head, conceding defeat and continuing onto the next. Just four were left to complete and the silence that had encompassed the room more and more felt like it was starting to suffocate her of oxygen. While the other girls were outside, probably bathing Maud with newfound friendship, and while Enid was…well, Mildred wasn't exactly sure why she had been so prickly of late, but even working down in the kitchens with Mrs. Tapioca's mutterings about school dinners while washing dishes had to be better than washing potion cauldrons in silence.

"It's Macbeth," Constance spoke making Mildred's head rise.

"The play?"

"Yes," she replied, "no doubt your previous ideas surrounding witches involved those depicted in here." She turned her head, finally meeting Mildred's eyes. "Double, double, toil and trouble…"

"Fire burn and cauldron bubble," Mildred recited making a small smile twitch at the corners of her lips.

"You've read it?"

"No," Mildred admitted. "But everyone knows that one." Constance looked back to her script before flicking through the pages and stopping it with a finger, landing on a random place. "Come here," she ordered and Mildred did. She walked to her desk as Miss Hardbroom passed her the copy.

"Pick a line, on this page, any line, and if I get it right you will finish the rest of your work in silence."

"And if not?" Mildred teased and one of Constance's eyebrows raised questioningly to indicate that she didn't plan on losing. Carefully Mildred scanned the page before her, noticing a few lines that rhymed. She decided to select one that didn't, believing that it would be more difficult for her form tutor to have memorised. It was difficult to choose, there were so many fancily written lines and words that she didn't understand.

"Come on Mildred we don't have all night!"

"Okay I found one," she answered, choosing the first line that her finger landed on.

"Read the first three words." Constance nudged.

"Life's but a-"

"Walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more," she recited, watching Mildred's lips part, surprised at how quickly she had picked it up. "Act five, scene five," she added, smiling slightly at the students bemused expression. Lifting her left hand she retrieved the book from her possession and tilted her head towards the cauldrons to indicate she needed to live up to her end of the deal. "B-but Miss-"

"We had a deal, Mildred."

"But what does it mean?" She inquired as Hardbroom sighed, her mind and body craving sleep and a need for quiet. She looked back to her student, eyes glazed. "Please tell me." Mildred's voice almost whimpered with anxious need and she decided that at the very least she could inspire the girl a little.

"It means that life is short," Constance answered. "And I am sure that he didn't mean it should be spent cleaning cauldrons for the rest of your life so, Mildred, finish the cauldron you are currently cleaning and you can spend your 'hour upon the stage' outside of this room." Mildred nodded, though only half recalling her teachers sentence. It was late, after all, and she supposed that the infamous HB was getting tired herself or that her reserves of Wide Awake Potion had run out.

She started scrubbing the cauldron with her brush again, her eyes flicking back up to Miss Hardbroom, wondering whether she had memorised the entire play.

* * *

Enid walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Teaser moved from his position on her bed as she took a seat and used a match from her nightstand to ignite the candles wick, illuminating against the darkness. Moonlight shone through her shutters, creating bright lines that battled against the engulfing shadows. Doing exactly what Enid was. She had fought against herself for the last few weeks to try and keep herself under control, to push the emotions that overwhelmed her to the side so she could focus, but it hadn't worked and now... well, she didn't exactly know where she was now. Removing the necklace from her pocket she clutched it tightly in her palm before closing her eyes.

* * *

There was a soft tap at her door, making Enid open her eyes and see her father push the door open, a grim and tired expression on his face. It was clear that their hopes for her grandmother's recovery were gone and no amount of additional care that they could give her was helping. This was the end.

"Enid...your grandmother is asking for you," he whispered as she looked to the floor, adamant that she was not going to leave.

"I won't go," she snapped. "You can't make me!"

"I know is it difficult-" he explained, stepping inside and attempting to sit next to her on the bed, but Enid was onto her feet in a flash and started pacing from one side of the room to the other, biting her lower lip and forcing herself to be strong. Her father sighed before parting his lips to speak. "If you don't do this now you'll regret it later." Still she paced. "Remember your uncle Bernard?" She nodded. "I refused to see him. I wanted to remember him the way he was before he got sick...and it has haunted me ever since."

She stopped and lifted her gaze. "Really? I-I didn't know."

"I felt and still do feel terrible...and I certainly would not want the same to happen to you. Please Enid, she's asking for you." He held his hand out for her and gave a reassuring nod of his head. "You've always been strong, be that for her now."

Reluctantly, she took his hand and they slowly made their way down the household steps. Her grandmother had played a massive, influential role in her life and now it seemed cruel and somehow unfair that the once powerful and magnificent woman was now so frail, robbed of her energy and power. When they entered the room Enid saw how much she had changed. The skin that once glowed now looked gaunt and grey against her skeletal figure as she lay motionless in the bed.

Her grandmother was always the type to force her from bed in order to 'seize the day' and would fascinate Enid with fairytale stories of her own troubles through college, mastering her abilities and her mischievous plans against teachers and other students. Enid Nightshade was defiantly her relation, her record of childish acts was testament to that and even though her parents did not agree that this was how a proper witch behaved they had their own fair share of pranks in their pasts. It was in her genetics.

"Enid," gasped a small voice before a chest cough prevented further words, "come closer." She lifted her skeletal arm, her skin so pale it was almost blue. Enid cringed inwardly but forced her feet to shuffle forwards to be at her side.

"My dear, little Enid...you were always my favourite...so like me in so many ways," her cracked lips smiled and Enid offered one in return, trying to blink away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Before, it is my time," she slowly picked her words, carefully of Enid's feelings and not wanting to traumatise her grand-daughter. "I have a final gift...it has been in the Nightshade family for decades and I want you to have it."

"Uh no! I can't..." she gasped, feeling the wall of strength she put forwards beginning to crumble.

There was another chest cough, lasting longer and now leaving her with a wheezing like rattle. "I want _you _to have this," she took Enid's left hand into her own, forced the object into her hand and clenched her granddaughter's fingers over it. "It will protect you."

Enid rolled her eyes, a knee jerk reaction before realising what she had done. Before she could apologise her grandmother smiled.

"I was the same Enid...I did not believe...but it will...wear it. I will always be with you in troubled times...I will protect you should there ever come a time."

"Don't say that-" she choked. "I don't want you to leave."

"But, I must, dear...it is my time," she smiled weakly. "I will be reunited with your grandfather, we will see each other again someday." She looked back to the ceiling, releasing her hand as her breathing became more difficult. Enid felt her father's comforting hand rest on her shoulder, trying to usher her away from the sight but her feet were frozen to the floor, her eyes wide in disbelief, and body overwhelmed with a new kind of heaviness.

Tears that Enid had been holding back, tears that she wanted to abandon in order to appear strong, flowed freely down her cheeks like rivers down mountainsides. She watched helplessly as her grandmother's chest rose with one final breath before it released into the ether, her outgoing and loving soul departing with it, leaving nothing but a discoloured shell lying on the sheets. Enid's world had crossed paths with tragedy once again.

She was no stranger to grief, in many ways it welcomed her with open arms. But each time it came it hit her like a train at top speed, knocking the air from her lungs and all thought from her skull. Her family had been plagued by death for as long as she could remember. She had attended more funerals in the last six years of her young life than many had in their entire lifetimes and, with all that unwelcome practice, she thought that it would get easier. She reasoned that the more you were exposed to something the more adapted and accustomed to it you became. But no matter how many times she had been through it her hands still shook and refused to place the single rose she held in her fingertips onto the coffins surface. Because letting go of that stem meant letting go of them and made the reality of loss come true.

And now she faced that same reality again with the woman that changed her life for the better in so many ways. She couldn't understand why she, of all the people in the world, had to be the one who lost so much. Why the people who loved her and those that she loved had to be so fiercly ripped from her life. Did having a last name relating to death mean she was doomed to follow the path of all those that had gone before?

"Enid," Evelyn sighed though her daughter said nothing; she just looked down at the silver chain she held between her fingers and the triangular green gem with black patterns in the stone, the world becoming a blur.

* * *

The familiar echoing rings of the school bell sounded through the castle and awoke Enid from her slumber. She noticed that she was still wearing her uniform and shoes and knew her mother wouldn't have approved. The sounds of feet clambering against the floor boards and girls getting themselves ready for another day of classes echoed behind the wooden oak protective barrier that was her door. Standing to her feet she wiped the dry tear tracks from her face and looked back at the beautiful green piece of Malachite.

'I will protect you.' The four words replayed in her mind as she sighed. "Can you do it now by getting me out of here?"

* * *

Maud was exhausted. She had been surrounded by praising pupils all afternoon and morning and was sick of the attention. Maud had always been introverted by nature, she preferred the company of herself or a small, select group of friends to being surrounded by hundreds of people. So when she was walking into the Great Hall the following morning and Miss Bat handed her the torch again, she wasn't as enthusiastic about the opportunity as she had been.

Honestly she never thought she would be picked, she didn't even think that her name would be in the bowl but, like the others, had been excited at the prospect of being the Flame Bearer and leading everyone to the celebration to ignite the central bonfire. But now, with her eyes slightly drawn, her broomstick hovering before her and a torch that felt the same weight as an extra limb in her hand, all the excitement had vanished.

"Come on now, Maud," Davina encouraged, placing a hand on her back and ushering her forwards to take a seat. "We can't have a Flame Bearer that cannot balance with the torch on her broom now can we?"

"No, Miss Bat," Maud agreed, taking a seat and using her right hand to balance against the broom while her left held the torch. Immediately she felt the imbalance placed on her body though she fought against it as much as she could. "How does that feel?" Davina inquired, leaning closer to her students face.

"Its fine," she smiled, though her left arm started to feel heavier and heavier the longer she held it.

"Good, now, how about we give flying a try, just around the Great Hall." Maud nodded before biting on her back teeth with anticipation.

"Up and away."

The broom rose higher into the sky before beginning its circular motion and Maud desperately tried to stay in control. For a moment she felt the weight lift, her arm slowly growing accustomed to its weight and she smiled. "Keep going Maud you look great!" Davina cheered from below, jumping into the air and turning to Ethel and Drusilla who had eagerly volunteered to pack up after the previous day's announcement. "Girls, can I get you both to-"

"Watch where you're going!"

* * *

"Sorry, Enid," Mildred apologised earnestly, her flapping bootlaces the cause of yet another collision in the corridor. She bent down to retrieve her book when Enid beat her to it. "Please give it to me."

"What is it?" She asked, opening the front cover. "Macbeth? Why on earth would you want to read that?"

"None of your business!" Mildred snapped, pulling it from her grasp.

* * *

Maud watched their chanting teacher start towards the door and she recognised her friends reply instantly. Carefully she landed and dismounted, ready to break up another argument and be the peacekeeper. "Hold this," she ordered, passing the torch to Ethel before exiting and the two remaining girls smiled.

"Well that was easier than expected," Drusilla announced.

"Yes it was," Ethel admitted. "So we better make this quick."

* * *

"What's gotten into you anyway?" Millie asked, her eyes begging for answers. "Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends!"

"Well," Enid paused, her eyes lacking friendly association. "Things change, don't they."

"What's changed? Last time I checked the two of us were fine, everything was okay."

"Until you stole from me."

"I didn't steal anything and deep down you know that!"

"Girls please stop this bickering at once!" Miss Bat ordered. Enid turned to her teacher before starting back towards the library, Mildred's eyes following her every move. Maud blazed past her chanting teacher making Davina sigh heavily and begin her usual mutterings, stress of the upcoming event slowly consuming her.

"What was that about?" Mildred turned to her inquisitive friend and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she sighed as determination filled her eyes. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

The following evening excited students made their way downstairs, their hats atop their heads, cloaks over their shoulders and the hope of celebration in the air. Enid was about to close the door to her room when she hesitated and found herself back inside, staring at the necklace she had left on her bedside table, believing that bringing it would prove more hazardous than leaving it here where it would be safe. But, she hadn't exactly followed the rules of late and what would the teachers notice of one piece of jewellery on a night devoted to self expression, freedom, dance and joy? Picking it up into her fingers she opened the clasp and brought it around her neck, fastening it together and tucking it under her shirt. "See you in the morning Teaser," she sighed. "No wild parties okay."

Davina's hands shook nervously as she asked the girls to form into lines, Maud at the front with torch in hand to lead their way. Millie adjusted her cloak when she was jostled to her left as Drusilla and Ethel sneered past, their noses far too high in the air for her liking.

"Everything is lovely Davina," Amelia smiled, touching her colleagues shoulder to offer reassurance. "I mean it, thank you for organising this, you've done a splendid job." A smiled spread across her face as she bowed nervously.

"Thank you, Miss Cackle."

"Girls!" Amelia turned. "In true Cackle's tradition we set off to the celebrations by onwards ever striving onwards!" The girl's faces lit with expectation as Constance took the candle from her lantern and held it to the tip of the torch. It burst into life and the excitement that Maud had previously dismissed through nerves had sparked once more, for tonight her last name of Moonshine carried a new meaning and fulfilment. "Up and away." She smiled, feeling her broom lift into the warm summer night's air as the girls behind her all followed suit.

Imogen peddled her way through walker's gate as Davina mounted her broom and followed the rest of the girls, making sure that no one lagged behind. Constance closed the front doors of the building before waving her hands in the air before it, casting a preventative spell over anyone who dare try to enter. With Amelia following closely behind, and Frank Blossom and Mrs Tapioca spending a night in the town down the road until morning, they were confident the school would be secure. Pulling Walker's Gate closed Miss Hardbroom closed her eyes and concentrated again, forcing the magic from her fingertips. She ignored the penetrating pain inside her skull and remained strong by releasing steady outward breaths. Once complete she mounted her broom, Amelia doing the same, and they flew through the sky, watching Maud's guiding light flickering away in the distance.

* * *

All had been running so incredibly smoothly and Davina was sure that she had beaten Constance and her doubtful ways. Until she noticed Maud was travelling off course. Tapping her broom sharply it flew past the other girls, overtaking them as they travelled behind. "Maud! What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know miss!" She replied, looking over her shoulder as the flame suddenly sparked like a firework, shards of light danced from the torches base and came close to her eyes. She couldn't help but release a cry as she held it away from her face and feared she would drop it and ruin her privilege. But Davina was there in a flash, she took the torch from her student, casting a quick removal spell that stopped the effects immediately. Her eyes were fuming with a new found rage and, if it weren't for such an important occasion she may have taken more serious action.

"Maud, do you think you can finish leading everyone?" The nervous girl nodded taking the torch back into her hand. "What happened though Miss…it won't do it again, will it?"

"No, it should be fine just keep doing what we rehearsed."

Landing successfully at their place the girls circled around the bonfire as Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle admired the spectacle. Imogen arrived momentarily after they did, out of breath but punctual at least, Constance noted. Maud held the flame to the sky before placing it against the oiled basin and the flames carried higher and higher, crackling to the night sky as smoke bellowed to cover the stars. The girl's faces all filled with joy and for a moment it was as if they had all become one. All of the problems of the past seemed meaningless, all of their previous arguments, foolish.

Miss Cackle had never seen the girls so quiet before until Davina clapped her hands and they all joined. Their voices cheered as the school sung echoed through the woods.

They danced, sang, ate and drank and Amelia sat back observing as Imogen too became involved. She noticed Enid was sitting by herself at the base of a nearby tree but didn't think to question it. Her parents had informed of her of their recent family struggles and she knew that joy was also a time for sadness and sadness a time for joy. Joy made you remember those who you shared it with and made old wounds bleed fresh.

Momentarily she looked to Constance, sitting to her left. Her fingers interlocked in her lap and eyes darting backwards and forwards between the girls, as if on alert for any sign of danger. But there was none to be found. "Constance, why don't you try to relax a little?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Headmistress?" She asked, as if just returning back to the present while her mind was miles away.

"You just seem distracted. Tonight is supposed to be a time for celebration."

"And the girls are celebrating, just as you wanted," she replied, seeing Amelia's eyes begging for more of an explanation. "The festival is a success, what else do you want me to say?"

"That you were wrong," Davina piped, taking a seat next to the hardened potion mistress. Constance swallowed and bit on her back teeth, refusing to let the words pass her lips and Davina smiled slightly. "Thank you, Constance." She stepped to her feet and pranced back towards the other girls, taking two of them by the hand and encouraging them to dance.

Amelia looked back to her deputy as her shoulders shivered and her eyes widened. "Constance?"

"A-Amelia," she stuttered, the pain in her head becoming too much to bear. It burned through her forehead, beads of sweat appeared over its pale surface, her hands became clammy, her heart rate skyrocketed as she sensed a magical imbalance growing through her very core. "Constance!" Amelia called again, moving before the deputy as her breathing hitched. "What's wrong? Constance what's going on?"

She held her breath for a moment until it subsided to the dull roar she had become accustomed to in recent days. Removing a handkerchief from her sleeve she wiped her brow as the others celebrating chants blanketed the sudden dramatic turn of events.

"Constance?"Amelia inquired, lowering her gaze, making her loyal companion meet it. Her heart fluttered with the raw emotion and obvious exhaustion written in every cell of her being. But the frailty quickly disappeared as soon as it came when her eyes closed and she straightened her posture. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's in the school."


	7. Intruder Alert

**AN: Special thanks go to Dissecting Pomegranates for the amazing help and odd ping-pong session ;) and to NCD for her ever present support. All errors are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Intruder Alert**_

Hecketty would have rubbed her hands with glee if she wasn't faced with the mocking force field that blocked her path. She was so frustratingly close to her goal, to her domain, her territory and her prize. If she hadn't known better she would have reached forwards, taken a hold of the handle and forced the door open, only to be thrown back by the shields powerful spell and end up meters away. But she did know better. She knew that Constance wouldn't have been stupid enough to leave the school unprotected, though she partially wished that she had been for once, if anything to make her job easier.

But, the more difficult the journey, the more satisfying the outcome, she reasoned.

Sadly, her allies were not as tactful or intelligent. Bindweed exclaimed 'what are we waiting for?' and attempted to open the gate, only to be swatted back like tennis ball from a racket, making Broomhead sigh with disbelief at her own foolish decision. Why did she pick these witches; of all the witches in the world that she could have chosen for her revenge plan? She had chosen the idiotic imbeciles that were all scurrying around behind her like sheep without a sheppard, or chickens without their heads. Disorganised, unruly, unintelligent, fools - but a necessary part of her grand scheme. After all, one must make sacrifices for ambition, some more callous and extreme than others.

"What the hell was that?" Agatha barked as Coldstone helped Bindweed steady herself.

"A shield," Broomhead noted, quietly, as if it was common sense, which to many it would have been. She turned. "Did you really think that the school would be unprotected?" Agatha looked to her two cronies for a moment and her eyes flickered back to Broomhead's giving her an unsatisfactory answer.

Hecketty wanted to pick them all to pieces right there and then, but being a leader inside Witch Training College had taught her that sometimes getting your own way involved saying nothing where appropriate and picking your words carefully. So she didn't and allowed them to wallow in their own self doubt while she returned to her goal.

She closed her eyes and waved her right hand before her, mentally scanning the surface. It seemed secure but many shields still had a small weak spot. Constance's magic was strong, probably on par with her own, so trying to attack or destroy it from the outside was pointless. The last thing they needed was an eruption that would spread from the school like a tidal wave, blasting anything in its path. No, they needed to be a little more careful, more delicate.

Then she felt it, a divot, it was small, fragile, but just enough for them to use. "Come here!" She barked and they arrived at her side. "We need to focus our energy into that spot." Her skeletal finger indicated the exact position. "It won't be enough to destroy the shield all together, which isn't what we want anyway. We just need to include enough to widen the gap so we can all step through."

Agatha, Millicent and Betty nodded with understanding before releasing their magic in one blast. The invisible and electrifying shield parted to form an archway large enough for them to enter through. Broomhead proceeded first and pushed Walkers Gate open before the others followed one by one. Once inside the barrier enclosed itself and Hecketty let a sly grin pass her lips. It was time for stage two.

* * *

The green malachite held delicately between Enid's fingertips shone brilliantly with the mixture of light from the central bonfire and the full moon that shone above. Its blue rays illuminated the tree tops while the fires light licked the edges, casting away the usual shadows of the night and offering protection for all those within its warm glow.

She made it to her feet and decided to walk to her left, passing Fenny and Gris who had started a conga-line and were working their way around the fire with Miss Bat eagerly joining in. Reaching the barrel she opened the tap and poured herself a drink only to turn and suddenly trip on an oddly placed tree route causing her to fall to her hands.

A crack, it was quiet, and wouldn't have been heard by the majority of the occupants partying the night away and enjoying the solstice for what it was. But Enid heard it and, with a terrified gaze, lifted her hand from the hard ground to see a sharp, lightning jagged crack, edged in the necklace crystals surface.

* * *

"But… how?" Amelia asked, eyes wide, "or, more importantly, who?"

"That's what I need to find out," Constance explained standing to her feet and marching to her right, into the dark.

"Constance, wait!"

Enid lifted her tearful gaze from the necklace to the two teachers, as they disappeared from the fires glow and into the woods surrounding them. Carefully she stood to her feet and pocketed her necklace before following. She crept from tree to tree, hoping that her quiet footsteps would be drowned out by the continuing cacophony of sound from the festivals celebrations.

"I have to go," Constance explained, as Enid neared enough to hear their muffled conversation.

"Don't you think we should wait?"

"No headmistress."

"Are you sure that it wasn't just a bat or a cat perhaps?"

"Absolutely sure," Constance snapped. She knew that the headmistress wanted it to be true, for it to be some misunderstanding that didn't mean the castle was in danger, but it wasn't and deep inside her tired grey eyes Amelia knew the truth. "The spell I cast is set repel anything that tries to penetrate walkers gate. A bat or cat wouldn't have caused the disturbance that I sensed." Constance strode past the headmistress and took her broomstick in hand before pivoting and commanding it to hover. A loud and unexpected roar of thunder rolled across the sky, catching both teachers attention. They looked up to the dark and forming clouds as the pain inside Constance's head began to swarm once more. It rose like a band and constricted her head.

"But what do we do about the girls - the festival?"

"Cancel it," Constance replied, noting the sadness in Amelia's eyes. "Davina has done a good job of organizing things but-"

"Your intuitions have never been wrong," Amelia admitted.

"And by the looks of the weather it can't last much longer anyway," Constance added, the first of several small water droplets falling from heaven and onto her cloak.

"You know…we could always-" Amelia inferred making Constance's head snap upright.

"No! Amelia you can't honestly be asking what I think you are!" Miss Cackle couldn't help the way her eyes drifted to the ground. "You of all people should know that magic is-"

"Not to be used for selfish and trivial ends, yes Constance I know," she interrupted when a streak of lightning broke through the dark skies above and thunder broke the quiet nature of the night once more. An unfamiliar sound entered Amelia's ears.

"Did you hear something?" She asked, looking to her right and peering through the trees. Constance rolled her eyes and sat on her broom. How many other imaginary distractions would the Headmistress conjure?

"No I didn't hear anything."

"It was a kind of, thud?"

"I'm sure it was nothing," Hardbroom dismissed before tapping the broom with her hand and rising into the sky. "I'll signal you when the coasts clear," she explained, finally free to search the school grounds for their suspected intruder.

"And what if it's not?"Amelia called from below but her beloved deputy was already out of sight.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CUT IT SHORT'!" Davina yelled. "It's just a change in weather patterns, it will be over soon, solstice celebrations are highly magical and can cause the odd environmental disturbance but it's all part of the experience!"

"Constance sensed a disturbance in the schools shield-"

"Oh!" Davina sighed, throwing her hands into the air with frustration. "Of course she did!" Trust Constance to be the one to suggest to Miss Cackle that they call the festival off early. She might have guessed the stone cold pillar was behind it.

"She's gone ahead to see to the issue and I think, considering the weather, it will be a good idea if we get the girls back to the castle."

"But if there really is some sort of danger then wouldn't it make more sense to keep them here?" Davina argued when another lightning bolt splintered across the sky, earning the odd squeal or two from the girls - Sybil Hallow in particular. Davina herself was shaking in her shoes by just staring at the white jagged lines above. The last thing a witch should do is fly in such terrible weather but she supposed they did not have much of a choice.

"Under the circumstances I'd say no," Amelia replied. A suddenly warmer breeze blew past the girls making leaves fly from the trees branches and onto the fire which now danced like a possessed being, trying to escape the confines of its rock formed circumference. "Can you do a final head count?"

"What's going on?" Imogen asked, interrupting the two staff members when she noticed a third, and usually impossible to miss, witch was missing. "Where's Constance?"

"We have a situation. Can you put the fire out and get the girls into line?" Miss Drill nodded before calling to the girls and getting their attention, the magically conjured music stopped with a sweep of Amelia's hands and the girls eagerly sought guidance.

"I'm sorry, Davina," Amelia sighed, placing a hand on her good friends shoulder and truly feeling sorry that the fantastic evening needed to end so abruptly. The chanting mistress didn't answer but walked away from her touch, adjusting her hat atop of her head as she went and nervously started her headcount.

"Girls! Attention please!" Miss Cackle's magical shout echoed over nature's battle with itself as the girls' cloaks blew with the wind and Imogen ordered Fenella and Griselda to help her pour dust to smother the festivals ceremonial flames. "Because of the weather we have to cut the festival short and return to the castle. Please get your brooms and line up for a final head count before we leave."

Mildred scattered with the other girls and reached where her trusty banana broom was waiting patiently for her. With it in tow she lined up next to Maud in rows or two as Miss Bat walked from the front of the liens to the back, counting from youngest to oldest. Looking to her right and left Mildred strained above the crowd, feeling that something or someone was missing.

"Where's Enid?" She asked suddenly, realising what it was and catching Maud's attention.

"What?"

"I can't see Enid anywhere." Maud looked around as well by stepping out of line to check the others but in the dark everyone looked the same. "I'm sure she's here somewhere," she replied. "But I can't see HB either, maybe she went with her?"

"Maybe."

"Seventy six, seventy seven, seventy eight, seventy nine-" A loud clap of thunder made the scatter-brained witch leap into the air and curl her cloak around her. It wasn't that she hated the storm itself it was the fact that they were about to send…how many students had she counted again? She turned three times, pointing to the girls to try and remember but she couldn't. She looked to the last group and started again. "Seventy seven, seventy eight, seventy nine," her finger pointed at the last student and she smiled, she must have counted it wrong the first time. "Eighty."

"Miss Bat, have you finished?" Amelia asked, nearing her side and the witch nodded nervously.

"Yes, Miss Cackle, everyone's here."

"Alright girls, sit on your brooms and we'll fly out, keep close to the tree tops and keep your eyes on the sky. Miss Bat will make sure no one is left behind while I'll lead the way. Be careful and stay together."

* * *

Constance descended from her broom and landed with her usual grace and elegance. She strode quickly towards Walker's Gate and paused just before to raise her right hand. Her spell casting fingers touched the warm, smooth barrier of protection and it glowed purple for a split second to acknowledge its conjurers presence. She didn't sense anything out of the ordinary though her head was still pounding away, telling her that there had indeed been someone else here. There was only one way to know for sure. Constance closed her eyes before placing both of her hands against the shield and negating its power, when she opened them again the shield dissolved into smoke that wafted away in the breeze as the first torrents of rain poured from heaven. Opening the door she tapped her broom and pointed to the shed, commanding it to hide itself before she walked to the schools front doors, unlocked its defence hold with a key from her chain and pushed herself inside.

Stepping into the foyer she closed the door quietly behind her, eyes peering through the darkness for signs of life.

With only the pouring rain to mask her heels authoritarian thud against the pathway, Constance marched to Miss Cackle's office to begin the inspection. Everything seemed to be in its usual place, her typewriter still had centre stage on her mahogany table, terribly organised piles of paperwork were scattered from one end of the room to the other and a now cold cup of tea sat in the corner of her table. Nothing was out of place or position which was both a relief and a worry.

The other classrooms and staffroom were fine, along with the girl's dormitories which brought Constance to her home, her sanctuary, her safe haven. She hoped that it hadn't been tarnished or ruined. If just one of her perfectly placed and labelled potion bottles was out of place on the shelf only trouble was going to follow. The door released its usual squeak as she walked towards the front, checking under each row of benches as she did. When she reached the supplies closet she inspected each and every bottle with military precision, checking they were all still alphabetical, that nothing was missing, and it all was fine.

Somewhat bemused at the lack of evidence she placed her right hand to her forehead and slowly massaged her temples with her thumb and forefinger. She had never been this wrong before, her instincts were always correct - every single time. The very thought of having to face Davina when she came back with the other girls, fuming at it all being a false alarm and accusing her of making false allegations, made her release an exasperated sigh.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the darkness and she finally admitted defeat. It had been a long and tiring day. Opening the top draw of her desk she removed a match and lit a nearby candle before proceeding to light a few others and the torches in the foyer.

It was going to be difficult to explain but she still knew that something wasn't right. The castle… it seemed… different and still the familiar and lingering magical essence swept through the corridors. Her headache had begun to subside, which, she admitted, was a relief, though the nagging feeling that something was amiss still proceeded with determination.

Opening the doors and stepping outside into the terrible weather she prepared her spell casting fingers and released a blast from her right hand into the sky, the purple firework lingered in the air before disappearing and Miss Cackle and the other completely drenched girls landed.

"Quickly girls, inside, get yourselves dry and into bed!" Amelia ordered; tapping and ordering her broom away to the shed. She hurried to Constance's side as the girls rushed through the doors to the hall, desperately seeking shelter. She looked up to her deputy's frozen and disbelieving eyes before parting her lips to speak. "Constance-"

"It was nothing," she interrupted, keeping her eyes trained on the girls.

"But…what you felt…it couldn't have been nothing?" Constance didn't say a thing, she waited until the last girl entered and pulled the wooden doors closed as Amelia stood at her side.

"Constance…maybe you just need a break."

"I do not 'need' anything!"

"We all have lapses in judgement, we all make mistakes." The deputy crossed her arms and Amelia reached to stop her.

"Constance, what's really going on?"

"I don't know, Headmistress," she admitted, scared as the first three lips rolled from her tongue. She readjusted her arms as Amelia let go. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

It hit her, like a wave against a ragged shore, a gale against the cliff-side, a hammer to her skull. She didn't even know what had caused it but the moment she landed in her room everything was a blur. The walls had meshed together, her desk seemed to be twisting and forming into some kind of creature and Morgana scrambled under the bed with a terrified cry as her mistress hit the far wall and braced herself against it. Her hands shook as the pain increased and increased beyond anything that she had ever felt before in her life.

She had the usually common ability of some witches to sense when danger was near though the pain or sense had never been this strong, this acute. Raising her right hand to her head she tried to do something, anything to relieve the pressure before opening her desk draw and removing a vial of a green healing potion, something she was hoping not to use. Her left hand trembled before finally popping the cork but before the vial could touch her lips…

"Headache, Constance?"

She froze. She knew that voice all too well, the voice of judgement, of pain, of ridicule, her childhood and every unpleasant emotion and dream she had ever had - the narrator of her life's tragic story. She turned her head but before she could conjure a response from her spell casting fingers it was already too late. A blast hit her directly, sending the witch plummeting to the ground and the vial to smash into hundreds of tiny pieces, the green liquid oozing across the floor.

"You're all mine now, Constance," the devil paused, kneeling next to her unconscious protégé. "Mine for the taking."

* * *

AN: *ducks behind previously conjured shield and awaits angry responses about the cliff-hanger… though makes special note that said cliff-hanger is dedicated to DP ;)*


	8. Dawn of the Devil

**AN: After completing one assignment just under the word count for this entire fic, going on work placement for four weeks, and studying for exams, I have finally managed to get this story updated! This chapter would not be possible without Dissecting Pomegranates, her continued advice, ping-pong sessions, general support and rant control ;) has been incredible. I serious cannot thank her enough!**

**Another shout-out also goes to NCD :) for her always incredible support; hopefully this chapter has been worth the wait. **

**There is one particular scene which may be a little confronting for you to read, thought I'd warn you just in case.**

** All errors are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Dawn of the Devil**_

The ceremonial ring of the school bell was nothing out of the ordinary for Cackle's Academy residents, but its unusually early chime had awoken the students and staff a little unexpectedly.

Davina yawned as she exited her room and walked to Imogen's, giving the door a customary good morning knock and waiting for a reply. When the door opened Imogen was already dressed in her summer sports attire and, judging from the bags under her eyes, needed a good hour or more of sleep. Davina had to admit that she wished she had it as well, though, usually she sprang back from festival celebrations and school events with a new found invigoration. She didn't feel it this time.

"Morning, Davina, did you ring the bell?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "Did you?"

"No."

"It must have been Amelia or Constance then."

"But why would they ring it? It's only…" Imogen began, stealing a glance at her wrist watch. "Eight o'clock. I'm positive that Amelia said that no one was supposed to be up until midday."

"Oh well, I suppose we just have to go and see." The two teachers walked through the hallways and towards the staffroom. They opened the door and entered, expecting to find Amelia sipping at a cup of tea while Constance shifted through the morning mail. But it was vacant…empty. Imogen broke away and walked to the Headmistresses office before knocking and forcing her way in. Again it was bare.

"Where are they?"

"Perhaps the assembly," Davina offered, leading her fellow colleague through the great halls threshold where Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock were already sitting in anticipation. But there was no sign of Constance or Amelia anywhere, and the further through the school they looked, the more worried they became. They had checked the potion laboratory, dungeons, outer grounds, library and the kitchens where Mrs Tapioca was still vacant - she and Frank due back at the school by dinner time that day - but they came up dry. There was only one other place they could be, in their rooms.

Imposing on a colleague's room was something neither of them liked to do, mostly because they had created their own safe havens and knew how it felt to have their privacy invaded. The other reason being that Constance had to be one of the most private people in the world and even asking the wrong question earned a harsh reprimand. What would breaking into her room make her do?

But, they had to check, it was their last option.

Davina decided to take charge of inspecting Miss Cackle's while Imogen had the difficult task of contending with Miss Hardbroom's. She stood outside the door, a lump forming at the base of her throat. What if the infamous potion mistress was behind the door sleeping soundly and she disturbed her? What would Imogen do then? How would she explain herself?

'Just do it' her head told her and she shook it to gain focus before swallowing the saliva in her mouth and forcing her fist to knock against the wooden door. The first knock was tentative, the second a little more confident, and the third made the door open with a creak.

"Constance?" She called through the break before placing a hand against the handle and pushing it the rest of the way open. "Anyone in here?" she asked, stepping towards the other side of the bed, the sweet scent of healing potion pervading her senses. She saw the shattered bottle, the green liquid that had almost dried against the varnished wood, and then what she thought was blood.

_Bang!_

The door slammed, making Imogen physically jump and her heart palpitate. She heard a footstep approaching from behind. Saw a pair of harsh eyes behind thick glasses and, before she knew it, everything went dark.

* * *

A single water droplet slid gracefully down the stem of its chosen green leaf, silently gliding its way towards earth, pulled by gravity and onto the unsuspecting forehead of Enid Nightshade. The cool sphere landed, startling the young girl from her world of unplanned dreams and into the waking one once more. She couldn't remember a lot, though was certain that the sky had been dark the last time she saw it. Now it was grey, the sun hidden by a sheet of cloud.

She lay, blinking her eyes several times to make them focus. She was confused, dazed and muggy, her cloak still damp from the previous nights downpour. She sat up, trying to remember the nights prior events when a shooting pain hit her skull from behind, making her reach her right hand around to feel the newly forming lump. 'I must have slipped' she reasoned, before looking to her right and left for any signs of life.

A black crow flew across the still looming sky, its call sounding throughout the woods. She watched it pass before getting to her feet and seeing her malachite necklace on the moist ground. Picking it up she wiped dirt and mud from its face before walking to her right, where she was sure the festival would have been. Expecting to find a search party or, at the very least, someone, was a false and dreamless hope. It quickly became apparent that there was definitely no one at their bonfire site.

The fire had been out, by the rain or some other force, the water and refreshments provided were scattered on the ground where the odd bird or two were having a soggy breakfast feast and their paper decorations had dissolved into nothing more than coloured clumps of mush.

"Hello!" She called, hoping for a reply but receiving none. Inspecting the haphazardly thrown cups and puddles of murky water, she turned on her heel and found where they had stored their brooms. She didn't see her own at first and rolled her eyes at the possibility of having to walk through the woods to the castle on foot. Until she heard something fall.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked with frustration, bending down to pick up the beautiful green gem necklace, only to feel something else under the layer of leaves. Scraping them away she saw her broom and a smile spread wide on her face. "Thank you," she whispered to whoever had been watching over her. "Now let's get back to our cold hard bed at Cackles."

* * *

Davina stood in Amelia's room and although the two had been friends for years, it still felt like an invasion of privacy. Amelia's room was simple, adorned with photos of both the present and the past, one particularly nice one was taken the day Gabrielle finished her practical experience at the academy. All of the staff we're there, including Constance; who even proved she could smile, if only for a little while.

But the one person that she was desperate to find wasn't there. With a disappointed, and somewhat concerned sigh, she closed the door behind her and heard a loud thud coming from Constance's room.

"Imogen?" She asked cautiously, taking a step closer to the potion mistresses' chambers when the door suddenly swung open and Imogen fell unconscious into the hallway, face first.

"Miss Drill!" she gasped.

"You fool's!" A familiar voice barked, stopping the chanting mistress in her tracks. "Can't you do anything right?!"

"Sorry Agatha," Bindweed grovelled, "but you did say throw her out."

Davina stepped forwards, to try and reach her friend when another body flew through the door and into the opposing wall with a bang.

Davina didn't know what to do. She felt numb from head to toe, and thousands of terrible possibilities flowed into her subconscious. What have they done to Amelia and Constance? Were they still alive? If not, then how did they manage to defeat the all powerful potion teacher? And, if so, where we're they hidden?

"I meant throw her out of the school!" Agatha yelled before stepping into the corridor as the two bumbling fools lifted the PE mistress by her arms and slung her over their shoulders. "GO!"

"But are you sure this is a good idea, Agatha?" Coldstone dared to disagree. "What if she gets help?"

"She's a non witch, who the hell would believe anything she says? Get her out of my sight, _my _school is not a place for non-witch trash!"

"Not so fast!" Davina announced, finally willing her constricted throat to release some semblance of sound that wasn't a horrified scream. Agatha laughed before stepping toward the terrified chanting teacher.

"Well, well, well, look who it is ladies. Miss Bat wants to save the day." Davina didn't listen to her taunts and instead began muttering a spell under her breath which caused Agatha to chuckle again, an unusual reaction for any being to have when faced with magic. Though when Davina thrust her hands forwards, expecting her magic to hit the witch and freeze her where she stood…nothing happened.

She tried again… and again… and again. But the familiar electrifying feeling of her magic coursing through her veins was gone, completely gone. It explained her unusual tiredness and lack of vigour. Festivals only empowered a witch through magic and without it she had nothing to defend herself with. No Constance, no Amelia, no Imogen, and now she had no magic.

"Looks like it's just not your day, Miss Bat."

"What have you done to my magic? Where are Constance and Amelia? What are you doing here?"

"All will be revealed in good time my dear," Agatha taunted, stepping closer to the nervous and shaking chanting teacher, who tried to put on a brave face though failed miserably as it shook and fell to the floor with just one of Agatha's death stares. "Throw that pathetic human to the hounds and secure the schools perimeter, no one gets in or out, understood?"

"Yes Agatha," the two replied before scuttling through the halls as the bell sounded again. "If I was you, Bat," she spat while casting a binding spell on both of the witches useless hands. "I'd do what I was told."

* * *

Mildred entered the great hall to the cacophony of confused voices that echoed from one corner of the room to the other. They knew that it was unlike Miss Cackle to tell the girls one thing and then change her mind so suddenly, at least without good reason.

"Do you see Enid anywhere?" Millie asked and Maud shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen her all morning; you don't think she's with Hardbroom do you?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it, something feels a little off."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you feel it? Something just doesn't feel right."

"You're telling us," Fenny spoke, making them turn to see the two confident role-models looking a little worse for wear themselves. Even Mildred had to admit that the festival had accomplished what the teachers wanted it to; everyone was too tired to fight one another now.

"Where are Cackle and the others?" Mildred inquired, earning a shoulder shrug from Gris.

"No idea," she admitted when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Her friend's sudden distant gaze caught Fenny's attention immediately.

"Gris? What is it?"

"I just saw something." She walked towards the door, wondering whether her lack of sleep was the reason she saw two witches walking through the corridors who didn't look anything like her teachers. But, before she and the small congregation following her could exit, the doors slammed shut with a bang.

Millie pushed forwards to try and pry the wood open but it was useless, the magical seal was too strong. The other doors to their left and right did the same, making all of the girls quieten. Sybil's sobs the only sound breaking the room's silence.

"Good morning everyone," a horrifying voice announced before they appeared through a previously unknown trap door in the stage and Mildred's jaw hung slack. Agatha's yellow teeth beamed into a grin at the girls' expressions, and especially the hatred written inside Mildred Hubble's eyes.

"What have you done with Miss Cackle?" She demanded.

"And Miss Hardbroom!" Maud backed.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Agatha snapped. "All of your teachers have decided to take a much needed break from the academy and they have put me in charge."

"No one is believing that rubbish!"

"All you need to know is that if you really want to see them again, safe and sound, then you will do whatever I say, when I say it!" Mildred was about to open her mouth when Agatha interrupted again. "And if you don't do that, or you try and be like little Mildred Hubble here and get into trouble by breaking my rules…well, let's just say your teachers aren't the only adults you'll never see again."

* * *

The air was thick with tension, humidity, and the stench of century old dust. Amelia had awoken just moments ago from a previously induced slumber to find herself in some unknown part of Castle Overblow. She felt a warm breeze blow from her left and noticed gaping holes and missing floorboards that allowed the light of day to come beaming through.

Broken wooden chairs and desks were hidden under sheets of dust covered cloth and were entangled by hundreds of accurately woven spider-webs that glistened in the light and danced with the breeze. She had been certain that she knew every part of the castles caverns and passages, spending hours at a time exploring when she spent the odd weekend with her Great Granny Cackle as a young girl. But, either time had eroded her memories of this particular location, or she had never been here before.

Water dripped from the ceiling on the floor in a puddle on the opposite wall, obviously the remnants of the previous night's wild and unpredictable storm, when something caught her attention. Carefully she got to her feet and picked up a single piece of wood, half of it had been badly burnt beyond recognition, but the front four letters of the six letter word were at least partly visible.

'Potion' Amelia deciphered before remembering her Great Granny telling her not to venture to the far tower which had been terribly burnt in a potion laboratory accident. The entire wing, which housed a second set of dormitories, a sick bay, two classrooms, and the potion laboratory, had been gutted by fire and was condemned for an unforeseeable future. With the schools' capacity cut in half it became impossible to pay for the repairs. She was surprised that, although the far wall to her left was basically missing, the room was still intact.

She dropped the wood when she heard a groan and saw Constance finally coming around. The deputy forced herself to sit up making Amelia hasten to her side. "Constance, you shouldn't push yourself." Constance persisted regardless and managed to sit and lean her back against the wall. She looked to her right and then to her left.

"Where are we?" She asked, removing a handkerchief from her sleeve and placing it to the cut on her forehead.

"One of the unused wings of the school." Silence overcame the two as the floorboards creaked and the wind whistled past the castle's outer walls. "Constance…I'm-"

"Don't apologise," she interrupted, "you didn't know this would happen."

"No, but I shouldn't have dismissed your concerns." Amelia's knees ached which made her adjust her position.

"It was Broomhead," Constance spoke softly. "She must be up to something and I know it won't be good."

"But…I thought it was Agatha." Constance's head snapped to her left.

"What?"

"Agatha, she approached me in my chamber, told me that it was time for the school to have a real headmistress. Then she attacked…What is Broomhead doing here?" Realisation entered Amelia's eyes and they widened with surprise. "You don't think-"

"That they are working together? It wouldn't surprise me with Agatha but Mistress Broomhead has always been a very independent and self-reliant witch. She wouldn't work with someone else willingly unless it was for a specific purpose."

"Nice to see you haven't forgotten me, Constance." The voice entered their ears before the terrifying mistress materialised. She stood straight as a rod and wore her trademark, unreadable, expression.

"Nice of you to finally join us in the waking world," she greeted, earning an involuntary flinch from her protégé. "Come now, Constance. Do you honestly think that I would harm someone unable to defend themselves? I'm not one for a quick and painless release...you of all people should know that."

"What do you want with us?" Miss Cackle demanded, standing to her feet to try and give herself more authority over the unwanted intruder. "What are you and Agatha planning?" Hecketty smirked before waving her hand to her left; creating a barrier that pushed Amelia aside, her eyes trained on Constance and Constance alone.

Amelia noticed her deputy's eyes harden and her hands clench. The mistress of deceit enjoying the power she had to turn even the brightest of her pupils into frightened fools. The submissive streak in Constance's eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, was clear for her to see. It told her exactly what she wanted it to; it told her that she was supreme.

"Though, personally, I would never let myself get into such a defenceless state in the first place. I must say, Constance, I am bitterly disappointed in you; failing to protect yourself as well as your students…pity."

Constance inhaled deeply, drawing strength from an unknown source. "If a single student comes to any harm, I'll..."

Hecketty raised a quizzical eyebrow and resisted the temptation to laugh; the notion of such a lost and empty threat was nothing to her prowess and skill. "You'll what Constance? Please do tell?" She had no response, partly because her vision was beginning to blur from the mixture of her ever persistent concussion, and, more importantly, because her fight or flight instincts started duelling one another like two swordsman over a distressed damsel.

She tried to push herself up, earning a concerned expression from Amelia's eyes when she found nothing but weakness flowing through her limbs.

"Pathetic," Hecketty spat before kneeling at her side and casting a simple immobilisation spell that kept her arms, legs and torso where it lay. She raised a single index finger and brushed it against Constance's cheek. The deputy closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the memories that came flooding back from the carefully locked and hidden compartments of her memories, like bats trying desperately to escape the harsh reality of sunlight.

She couldn't face the truth of the world she had hidden for so many years, couldn't return to the darkest days of her short history.

"Get away from her!" Amelia commanded, earning her a narrowed glare from the stronger witch. It would have been so easy for her to wipe the infernal woman from the room with the sweep of her hand, but her deal with her almost blind sister prevented it. She needed to play her cards right.

Constance opened her eyes again and saw nothing but pure rage written in her tutor's features. She could read her face like a book.

"Get away from my deputy!"

"Amelia-" she urged, choking out the name as carefully as she could to try and stop her from saying something foolish.

"I don't think I need to remind you, Miss Cackle, that before she was your deputy she was my student; and she was as much of a failure then as she is now, hiding behind a-"

"I don't hide behind anyone," Constance interrupted, making her tutors head snapping back to meet her more determined eyes. She had no idea where this strength had suddenly come from but knew that if Hecketty wanted to take out her frustrations on one of them Constance preferred it to be her, no one else needed to suffer for her past mistakes, for her past decisions, for her history with this vile creature.

"It was you who used to hide behind me. Who used to use me as some kind of trophy to be paraded about from one person to the next, to try and hide the darkness of your heart and make you look almost capable of human emotion! Everyone knew Hecketty Broomhead as the Head of Witch Training College, the producer of fine witches for the next century," she paused, noting the quiet and persistent gaze Amelia cast her way. "As someone who showed pity to an orphan girl who had no family, no one... But you and I knew the truth." She kept her gaze steady and saw the swirling vortex of frustration building within her tutor-from-hells eyes. "God gave you one face and you made yourself another."

"And haven't you done the same, hmm?" Hecketty replied, standing to her feet and giving Constance a momentary reprieve, though still making her feel small, insignificant and weak. "How much does your Headmistress really know about you?"

"Enough to know that she's nothing like you!" Amelia snapped, forcing herself forwards and shooting her spell casting fingers the mistresses way… but nothing happened. She tried a second time but all her frantic hand motions did was fan the demonic witch with a breeze.

"Is that all you have?" Her tongue clicked in disappointment. "I expected better from the esteemed headmistress of Cackle's Academy." A dark and somewhat joyful smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Maybe I should show you what real power is." Her left hand extended suddenly towards Constance and her fingers closed the air making the deputy's throat constrict. She bent her elbow and rose her hand to the sky, lifting the defenceless potion mistress into the air like a ragdoll, dangling from an invisible noose attached to the rafters above.

Amelia watched on in horror as Hecketty seemed lost in a trance, her eyes transfixed on the pain of her target. Constance's feet were only inches from the floor but it was enough to induce panic. She could see it inside Constance's now wide eyes. She was utterly powerless to counter the spell and her vision began to water and blur as the sound of blood pounding in her ears dulled all other senses. Her lungs heaved, fighting for a single full breath which never came, the vital lifeline of oxygen cut abruptly short. She could hear her own heart slowing down; its repetitive beat now louder and louder as it struggled to continue its only purpose, to preserve her life.

"Stop!" Amelia yelled in a feeble attempt to stop her own deputy's death. She needed to do something, to do anything and force her frozen and petrified limbs to take action. She didn't have her magic, didn't have her strength, but she did have determination and that had to be better than nothing.

She raced forwards and firmly grabbed the powerful witch by the arm, instantly earning her attention. Hecketty's furious eyes bore into Amelia's softer ones before she flung the innocent headmistress against the back wall where she landed with a thud.

"Stop… this!" she yelled from her now seated position, noticing the way that Constance's eyes had started to close. "You've made your point, Wilhelmina!"

Broomhead's arm dropped and Constance landed with an unforgiving bang. Her hands clutched around her throat instantly while she coughed and wheezed air back to its rightful place, her heart rate slowly returning to its normal tempo and dizzying vision making the room spin.

Amelia remained still, her hands on the floor as she stared up at the menacing woman, whose devilish smile sent shivers up her throbbing spine.

"This is only the beginning." She turned on her heel and eyed an exhausted Constance who managed enough strength to look her in the eye. Then the school bell rang; a seemingly innocent and simple sound. Broomhead's smirk diminished and she looked disappointed at the rude interruption.

"I best not be late for Assembly," she paused. "I'm sure your students will be more than pleased to see a powerful and disciplined witch in charge for once."

Amelia would have retorted if the circumstances had been different. The idea of Broomhead leaving the two of them brought a wave of relief to her fuddled mind. But it also made her worry for her students and other staff, if anything happened to them she wouldn't forgive herself.

"But don't worry," she continued, standing straight as a pole and lifting her head high. "I'll be back to see you soon, Constance… parting is such sweet sorrow," she laughed before finally disappearing again from sight.


	9. Into The Dragon's Lair

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's been 5 months since I managed to update this but I got here as fast as I could :) thanks for the reviews and support thus far, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Special shout outs go to Dissecting Pomegranates and NCD for their support and friendship. I can't thank you both enough.**

**All errors are mine though I tried to keep them to a minimum.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**Into The Dragons Lair**_

The sky was blanketed with cloud. A steam induced fog hovered above the ground below as the cool rain drizzled from above and hit Enid as she flew. Drops of rain slithered down her cloak like snakes across a vast desert land and she could see the turrets of Cackle's Academy in the distance. She couldn't remember the last time that she had smiled when faced with the castles dull and grey exterior. Normally a feeling of trepidation and foreboding entered her senses, begging her to turn her broomstick around and return home. But she couldn't do it this time.

Enid wasn't entirely certain of what it was but something different had filled the air, a kind of magical force that she hadn't felt before. A strange feeling washed over her body the closer she neared, causing her necklace to become warm beneath her shirt. Fishing it out with her right hand, and keeping her left steady on the broom, she noticed its sudden glow and wondered why it was acting so strangely.

Then she saw it.

Someone, a figure, lying helplessly on the ground just outside Walkers Gate - unmoving.

Pulling in to land she noticed the blonde cropped hair and instantly realised who it was. The moment her feet landed on the damp earth she raced toward her PE Mistress and knelt by her side. "Miss Drill!" She called, shaking her shoulders with her hands before leaning over her mouth with her ear to listen for her breathing. She heard it loud and clear and was relieved, if not slightly bewildered.

Removing her cloak from her shoulders she laid it over the PE teacher to try and keep her dry as the various sheets of rain fell heavier from above. Enid wiped her forehead with her hand before sitting patiently next to her broom, wondering why her world was slowly being pulled apart.

* * *

The fear that had once struck the students hearts dissipated to absolute boredom by the time Agatha Cackle had disappeared somewhere, leaving her two sisters-in-crime, Betty Bindweed and Millicent Coldstone, to watch them like two bumbling hawks.

Mildred tapped her foot against the wood in a steady rhythm, clearly annoyed by the whole thing while others had quiet conversations. For a moment she had started to plan a possible escape route by trying to remember as many spells as she could. She even considered finding a way to immobilise the two idiotic witches before her, then using Miss Cackle's levitation charm to get a few students airborne to the roof. If they could make it to the passage and use an unlocking charm on the storerooms door, then there was a chance that they could finally escape this place.

"What are you thinking, Mil?" Maud asked, replacing the glasses against her nose after giving them a clean. Even without their aid she could see Mildred deep in concentration. Her bottom lip gripped between her teeth, eyes staring at their escape route and eye brows slightly furrowed.

"I think that there is a way for us to get out of here," she whispered back, just as Betty pivoted on her heel and started her march back.

"We can't," Maud sighed.

"Why not?" Mildred dared. "We just have to remember the levitation spell we learnt last year. If we can get someone to the exit then they could break through the door and help let the rest of us out."

"And how exactly do you think that would work?" Asked the all too familiar voice of Ethel Hallow who leant backwards in her seat, intruding into their conversation. "Aren't you forgetting what that old hag of a woman said before, any attempt to escape will put us all in more danger. Can't you just see things clearly?"

"Oh I see things clearly enough, Ethel," Mildred retorted.

"I wish Miss Hardbroom was here," Jadu sighed. She hadn't meant for it to come out so loudly but it passed her lips and entered their ears regardless. They all stopped their bickering and agreed.

The stoic, strong, resolute and scary potion mistress was usually the one person that none of them wished to see walking the halls or appearing out of nowhere. But now they craved to hear her voice, to hear her threatening the other two witches as she appeared and blasted them back through the doors, letting them all escape. The very image entered Mildred's mind and she smiled a little. If anyone could get them out of this mess it was Constance Hardbroom.

And if there was anyone that could make everything worse, it was Mistress Broomhead.

And she was the very witch who magically appeared on the stage where they all so desperately wanted to see their black clad deputy headmistress. The fear that struck when they were first contained in the great hall struck them all again, only this time with more vigour as the older disciplinarian made her grand entrance. The hushed whispers that passed between the students stopped instantly as Bindweed and Coldstone turned to face their second mistress.

"Good morning girls," she addressed curtly, as if it was any other morning. When no one replied she inclined her head to the right in search for an answer. "I said 'good morning girls'."

"Good morning Mistress Broomhead," they droned, Sybil's particularly feeble reply barely audible amongst the others.

"When I address you I expect a courteous and immediate response, is that clear?!"

"Yes Mistress Broomhead."

The doors to their left opened and Agatha appeared, making Broomhead inwardly grimace. She truly hated working with such fools, and wished she had an opportunity to address the students alone without their interference, but her moment of triumph would come, she just needed to be patient.

"No doubt my colleagues have explained the current situation to you all, and that any form of rebellious behaviour will only end in grief for both you and your teachers."

"Where are Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom!" Mildred dared to ask, standing to her feet while Maud begged her to stop. "And Miss Bat and Miss Drill, what have you done to them?!"

"Nothing that they haven't already done to themselves and if I were you, you insufferable girl, I'd close my mouth and take my seat-" Mildred didn't have to take the seat herself, an invisible force seemed to take hold of her back and pull her to her chair. She found herself immobilised upon contact, as if her feet were stuck to the floor and back fused to the wood.

She lifted her narrowed eyes at the unwelcome visitor and Hecketty returned her gaze, equally full of malice. "Your teachers are only getting what they truly deserve and you will soon be as well. This school offers opportunities for you all to become the very best of your craft. A school with such rich heritage is wasted on the likes of Cackle's Academy and you have all suffered because of it. Now is the time for change."

* * *

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Miss Drill began to stir. Her eyelids finally fluttered open and she slowly focused on the figure above calling her name. "Miss Drill? Miss Drill, can you hear me?"

"Enid?" She nodded with a kind smile before Imogen slowly sat up and placed a hand to her head, feeling the distinct lump throbbing under her cropped blonde hair. "What happened? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Enid admitted. "I'm here because I was left behind after the celebration, but why are you outside, shouldn't you be inside with the others?"

"The others…" Imogen trailed, her eyes looking distant as she tried to recall the moments just before her impromptu sleep. "Right! The others! Constance and Amelia!" Her eyes widened with realisation and Enid's opened with wonder. "Enid, something's happened, I don't remember much but I do remember that the school bell rang and Davina and I were trying to find Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle, but we couldn't see them anywhere in the school. We decided to check their quarters and…and I don't remember what happened after that."

Her students puzzled expression was enough to warrant a reply. "I can't really explain it, but something is wrong, I know it is." Imogen answered before standing to her feet and starting for the school doors. Enid felt her necklace suddenly burn searing hot and she quickly reacted. "Ow!" The PE mistress stopped instantly and turned to see Enid pull the necklace from around her neck and clutch it between her fingertips, feeling it cool again to a normal temperature.

"Enid, what's wrong?"

"I…it glows around danger." She mused, picking up a nearby stone and throwing it at the castle, immediately earning her a frown from the PE Teacher whose entire purpose in life at the school, other than the fitness and wellbeing of all students physical senses, was also school public health and safety. She would have said something to reprimand the girl but, when the stone rocketed past after hitting a seemingly invisible wall, her words failed her.

"Did you see that?" Enid asked and Imogen nodded before bending down to select another rock. She threw it at the doors a second time and, with a bizarre zapping sound, it flew back to her hand at twice the speed.

Cautiously Imogen stepped forwards and listened intently, trying to hear a sound while Enid's necklace burned in her fingers once more. "Miss Drill?"

"We need to test it."

"What?"

"We need to test it," Imogen answered before taking few steps back. "Maybe it's only been spelled to throw back rocks, animals or materials but not people. We need to test it." Enid didn't like the idea, and from the look in Miss Drill's eyes she wasn't too confident about it either, but they needed to give it a try.

"Okay but take it slow," Enid warned and she did by jogging forwards. She made it three feet before hitting the wall and being flung backwards at three times her pace. With a bang she landed on the wet earth and found the air pushed from her lungs, her back aching and mind slightly stunned.

"Miss Drill?"

"I'm fine," she managed before sitting up. "But there is no way we are going to get in through there. There has to be another way."

"Actually…" Enid realised, a sly grin pulling her lips to a smile. "I think I might have an idea."

* * *

"Constance," her voice was barely above a whisper but Amelia found the strength to release it as she cautiously stepped toward to her deputy. She was still on her hands and knees, her breathing finally beginning to slow after the trauma while her arms and hands shook uncontrollably. Amelia reached out a tender hand to touch her shoulder but Constance manoeuvred away before sitting against the wall. Red hand marks marred her porcelain skin and swan like neck as she sat softly, mind still reeling and regaining its focus.

"Constance?"

"I'm fine," she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Amelia wasn't having a bar of it. "What do you expect me to say?"

"The truth," her esteemed employer replied, tilting her head slightly to her left and quietly swallowing the bile that had risen to her throat. She could still see her hovering in mid air, desperately clawing at an invisible being for breath while Hecketty took some sick form of pleasure from her misery and pain. Could she honestly expect Constance to ever tell her the truth? She had heard those two simple words roll from her lips so easily in the past that she almost believed them, but she knew they weren't true. She had no idea of what sort of upbringing or education Constance had had under Broomhead's tutorage. Certificates, documents and degrees could only tell her so much, and the rest of Constance's life was hidden from view by her armour coated exterior.

"Amelia," Constance spoke, releasing an exhausted breath from her lungs. "Thank you for your concern but I really am fine."

"No you're not." Amelia's hand reached forwards and this time the formidable potion mistress didn't move an inch. "I don't know what you've been through in the past, admittedly I do not know a lot about Mistress Broomhead or her intentions, but I do know you, at least as much as you will show me, and you're not fine."

Constance opened her mouth to reply but the words wouldn't come. The instant Hecketty had touched her skin her world had faded into a distant nightmare. "I can't…" her voice faltered and she turned her sore head to look Amelia in her kind grey eyes. "I just can't."

"Why not?" Amelia asked compassionately, "why can't you tell me?" But it was already too late, Constance's eyes had closed and no gentle shake of her shoulders managed to rouse her. She was asleep once more, her body's reserves of adrenaline wasting away to nothing.

Amelia leant away and sat beside her, back against the hard cool exterior wall of the castle as the wind whistled outside and rain gently trickled down the castle's walls. Whether it was by maternal impulse or some other form of instant need, her right hand took Constance's left and she held it with a gentle squeeze, her own eyes fluttering closed.

* * *

"Enid where the hell are we going?" Asked Miss Drill, following her pupil closely as she snaked around the back of the school to an ancient rock formation. It seemed pretty harmless from the exterior, decorated with overgrown grasses and shielded by bushes and trees, but Imogen still didn't fancy a trip down its entrance.

Stepping into the mudded water beneath the plants, Enid pushed against the bushes to allow them access to the passageway, already covered in cobwebs. Muttering a quick spell from her fingertips, Miss Drill watched Enid's broom make light work of the thinly woven shields as it started its way forward and disappeared inside.

Carefully Enid took a step inside before bending down under an overhanging beam and calling back for Miss Drill to do the same. Kneeling in the darkness, with not a light to guide their path and only the sound of water slowly trickling down the moss covered walls that surrounded them, the two made their way forward until Imogen bumped into her pupil and stopped. "Enid?"

"I can't see which way to go," she whispered, voice echoing against the stone walls. A distant screech suddenly grew in intensity and something flapped against the pair making them fall back to the watery earth and flounder. Enid's foot collided firmly with Imogen's shin. "Ow!" She yelped before sitting up and hitting her head on the heavy wood above.

Peering through a crack in the wood she noticed a shelf to their left and her eyes opened with sudden realisation. They had made it back into the school, under the potion laboratory to the far right of the front entrance. Now they needed to go left. "Are you alright, Enid?" She whispered and heard a groan from her right.

"Yeah," she answered when her necklace suddenly glowed a brilliant green, bright enough to illuminate the two of them like a glow stick in an underwater cave. For the first time since they entered, Imogen could see Enid's face in the pale green light and she smiled before the young student held the gem forwards to her right. Its glow decreased in that direction but brightened to the left, indicating the correct path for them to take.

"I had no idea these were here," Imogen sighed as they reached a much larger expanse in the underground networking system and were finally able to stand at full height. "It's incredible," she breathed, noticing the hundreds of bats all stirring above in the various dark crevasses and rafters above.

"Most old castles had some sort of underground tunnel network that was used to as an irrigation system and for emergency exits and evacuations. I read that there were two other strongholds near Overblow a long time ago, and the tunnels all lined up to create a sort of triangle between points for the soldiers to use. This part of the tunnel must still be okay to use but the others must have deteriorated years ago into the forest."

"How do you know so much stuff?"

"I pay more attention in history class then you might think," Enid joked before feeling her necklace warming again against her chest. She held it forward in her hand as Imogen inspected it closely.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Malachite… it's a mystical stone that is supposed to protect whoever is wearing it… my grandmother gave it to me, but I don't think it works." Enid answered, stalking toward one of the six different passage ways and holding her necklace to each, trying to determine the correct way to travel. She hoped that her teacher would forget about the subject, after all, she had no idea if the necklace actually did what it was supposed to or if it was leading them in circles just for fun.

It glowed bright at corridor four and Enid stepped inside with Imogen closely behind, still completely puzzled by the entire exchange. She hadn't remembered much before being knocked out cold but she did know that something was definitely wrong and they needed to find out what it was.

Carefully they walked down the corridor, one step at a time against the dry cobble stone passage, until it inclined and became steeper and narrower. The two crawled their way to the top before finding a trap door of sorts above their heads. They heard voices from above, muffled quiet conversations, and Imogen looked through the boards but couldn't see anything. Carefully she lifted the door a little to find they were under the great hall in the stage foundations. It was riddled with cobwebs and mice that scampered from their sight.

Imogen held the door open while Enid crawled out and looked through the gaps in the floorboards above. Light streamed through them like candlelight through the darkness and she ushered Miss Drill to her side. The two peaked through and saw them. Agatha, Bindweed, Coldstone and, the most feared of them all, Mistress Broomhead. "Oh God," Imogen sighed, while Enid looked around for her friends and was glad to see no students appeared hurt.

"But where are the teachers?" She whispered and Imogen shrugged her shoulders. Someone started walking their way and the two lowered themselves a little more, hearing a distinct metallic sound at one point that caught them off guard. Carefully Enid crawled her way along until she looked up and saw a metal ring.

"Miss, it's another door." Imogen made her way there and the two, slowly, lifted it again to peak through into the hall itself, their eyes finding it difficult to adjust to the sudden light.

"What do we do now?"

A smile pulled at Enid's lips which made Imogen a little uneasy. "We make a grand entrance."


End file.
